Second Chances
by DeeDeeloris
Summary: Jogan future fic. Based off of CP Coulters Dalton. Julian never takes that step to tell Logan how he feels about him in high school, what is to come of their future without each other? What will happen when fate steps in? Rated  for smut and language XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I'm the author of this fic. If you read the summary this is a future Jogan fic. This is only the first chapter so bare with me. I will be switching from Julian and Logan's point of view, and I started with Julian. I plan on the chapters to get longer as I go along. This of course is based on CP Coulter's characters, and if you haven't read Dalton you need to, like NOW. This fic will never be as good as hers but it will hopefully give you some mild entertainment. **

**There is a reason this fic is rated M. My mind is rated M and I know there will be much future language and smut in this story so if you were wondering, no this chapter is not graphic in any way but the future ones probably will be. **

**I will try and update as fast as I can. I really hope you enjoy it, but even if you don't please review the story! I will love you forever, even if its critisism :). **

**Merci beaucoup pour reading darlings, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee of course, and will never come close to owning these two amazing main characters...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Everyone has regrets. It's just a part of life. People have things they've said that they wish could be taken back and there are others, like Julian Larson, who regret what they didn't say. At least if you said something you got some sort of result out of it, but when you fall under the category of coward and don't say anything at all you wonder "what if" constantly. It's pure torture.

After 5 years you would think these feelings of regret would have gone away by now, but they never did.

Julian hated acting. He always has. In fact, the only thing he liked about the job was the pay that came from it, and maybe at first he enjoyed the popularity. But that enjoyment had run out pretty fast due to an overly obsessive fan back during his days at Dalton Academy. After a restraining order, Adam had finally left him alone but the feelings he had towards his fans was never really the same after that.

Julian could never shake the thought that if he had admitted his feelings years ago when they were still in high school that things would be a whole lot different now. Maybe instead of sitting in a trailer alone (this has become his typical day lately), he would be spending this time with the guy who has always been his best friend even through their constant fighting.

Julian had thought it was just a simple little high school crush, and because he saw him every day the feelings may not have seemed as strong towards the blond boy. It surprised Julian that his feelings towards Logan never went away since the last time they saw each other at Dalton.

But it shouldn't matter now, because they had both moved on; especially Logan. Logan had never given him reason to believe that he was interested, so why were Julian's thoughts filled with nothing but Logan? He was Julian Larson! He had fame, fortune, and was dating one of the hottest models in Los Angeles. The thing that worried him the most was the fact that he didn't care about any of it. The only thing he has ever really cared about was gone and he was never coming back.

As he looked down at the shirt wardrobe had given him to wear for the movie he was filming, he couldn't help but kick himself for thinking about how the shade of green in the shirt matched the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and that he would probably never forget. That made him regret never telling Logan how he felt about the beauty of his eyes, or how he felt in general.

Before he could continue his reverie, the door to his trailer was pushed open letting in one of the crew members.

"Mr. Larson, they're ready for you on set," said the short blonde girl at the door.

He had to leave for set pretending to be happy about his work, even though he would never be happy without that blond boy with the beautiful eyes.

"I'm coming," he said not much louder than a whisper.

Thanks to his acting talent, he was able to wipe away any thought that he had about Logan, and continue with his life like it had never happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I hope I didn't disappoint or bore you too much. I am already working on chapter 2 but I feel like Logan is much more difficult to write about than Julian. Not sure why. <strong>

**Anyways, review s'il vous plait! I hope to have the next chapter up very soon.**

**Thank you to my beautiful and sexy beta reader! I love you darling and could not do this without you! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks so much for stopping by for part two! This chapter is shorter than the last, but is in Logan's POV. I must say that it was a lot more difficult for me to write this than anything I write in Julian's POV so please don't be too harsh on me. After atempting this chapter I have decided to write a lot more of the chapters with Julian than with Logan, but this isn't the last time you will be able to see into his head, I promise. **

**Thank you so much to all the people following me and/or this story and thank you so much to the beautiful reviews I recieved. They made my day completely!**

**Although this chapter is very short I am almost done with the next chapter so it won't be long before that one is up. If you have any suggestions please, feel free to leave a review with your ideas. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM. **

**And last but not least, thank you so much to my beautiful beta! This story would not be half as good without you putting your time and effort into making my thoughts make sense! I will always love you! **

**Enjoy! And please comment or review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee of course, and will never come close to owning these two amazing main characters...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Babe, you home?"

Logan's voice echoed throughout the large apartment. Keith usually made it home before him so Logan found it odd when he received no reply.

"Hello?" he tried again. Logan thought Keith might have had his headphones in and couldn't hear him. But when he searched the entire apartment and found nothing he decided to give up and make himself dinner. He figured since Keith wasn't already home, he wouldn't be anytime soon because when he got held up at work, he got held up for hours.

One would think that being his own boss and owning his own art gallery Keith would have more flexible hours than he did, but he seemed to be gone all the time recently. Usually, he and Logan would have dinner together and spend their evening with each other every night.

Logan was an understudy on Broadway, so he didn't really have any set hours. He pretty much just worked when they needed him. Logan loved his job. He loved performing on stage. It made him feel alive and in control of himself, which is something he rarely felt. Ever since he had stopped taking those damn pills roughly three years ago he had to work a lot harder to keep himself composed.

Logan and Keith had been together for 2 and a half years. They met at an art gallery where Keith was hosting an art show. They had gotten along right away and their first conversation ended with Keith asking Logan out on a date. Logan liked Keith. He was super hot and had brown eyes, which Logan always had a thing for, so he agreed to the date without hesitation.

Sometimes Logan would think about taking that next step and proposing to Keith, but he was always unsure about making that leap and risking the relationship they had.

For dinner Logan had kept it simple and had heated up some leftover chicken and rice. After that he took a longer shower than usual. When he got out he checked his phone which had a missed call and voicemail from Keith saying he wasn't going to make it home until after 12, much like Logan had suspected. Although Logan usually went to bed later than 11, his day had been longer and more stressful than usual so he decided not to wait up for his boyfriend and went to bed.

Logan didn't typically remember his dreams, however, the dream he had that night made an impression. He had a dream he was getting married to a beautiful brown-eyed man, which he thought was Keith. But upon further inspection of this man with him at the alter, he realized those weren't the same eyes he normally woke up to. They were richer than Keith's and much softer in nature. Though these eyes weren't Keith's, they were familiar to him. He knew that he had seen them before, he was just unsure who they belonged to and when he looked into these eyes, he felt something he hadn't felt before. He felt safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I wasn't sure if it was super cheesy but whatever, I got it up there. So if you did think it was horrible or stupid or even if you enjoyed it, please tell me so below. Your words keep me motivated to write, believe me! <strong>

**Thank you so much to all of you again (I know I have said that about 2 billion times, sorry) and the next chapter will be in soon! **

**Love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3 is up! YAY! **

**This chapter involves Julian and Renee. Some very mild smut near the end, but nothing too bad. **

**Thank you so much for reading and chapter 4 will be up soon I hope... Review below please! It will make my life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee of course, and will never come close to owning these two amazing main characters...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Do you want to do something tonight? We _are_ in New York," said Renee.

Julian was relaxing on the couch while she was sitting on the kitchen counter talking about something he really wasn't interested in. But he did pay enough attention to know when she was expecting a response out of him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" his tone coming across much more indifferent than it should have, which she took notice to.

"_I said_, let's go out and do something tonight. We are in New York and we are just sitting in this hotel suite," she replied with growing frustration.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked.

"Well… RENT is playing tonight and we never get to do anything that I want to do, so I think you kind of owe me," she said attempting to seem less irritated and more innocent than she really was, but failing miserably in Julian's opinion.

"Do we really have to see that show? You know I can't stand it," he said with an heir of annoyance.

"You know what, just fucking forget it. We never fucking go anywhere and all I wanted was a fucking night out in New York!" she yelled, pushing herself off of the counter and storming out of the kitchen into the bedroom.

Julian stood up from the couch and followed her.

"What do you mean we never go anywhere? I take you everywhere I go! It's like we're attached at the damn hip! I can't leave without you following me ninety percent of the time!"

He entered the room to find her rummaging through the closet, throwing shit all over the place. Renee really was the biggest drama queen on the planet, and sought out to make Julian's life more of a living Hell than it already was.

"What are you doing? You're just messing the room up, you realize that don't you?" Julian said in exasperation.

"Then you can clean it up!" she yelled back at him.

"God, why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?"

"Maybe if you paid as much attention to me as you did all your perfect fucking admirers I wouldn't have to be a bitch to get you to do something!"

"Fine! You want to go? We'll fucking go!" he yelled.

The room seemed way too quiet after his reply. Renee had stopped throwing things around the room, and just stood looking at Julian dumbfounded. She turned around quickly and ran into the closet.

Julian followed, grabbed her wrist, turned her around to look at him and saw that she was about two seconds away from breaking out into tears.

"Please don't cry. Please," he pleaded.

She sat on the bed and looked at him with disappointment and defeat evident in her eyes.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to go. It's not that big of a deal," she said between sniffles.

Julian walked up to her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek as he sat down next to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am. We can go. I want to go with you. I'm just still a little worn out from this last job I had. I would love to go see RENT with you."

She attempted to avoid eye contact with him but failed. When she saw at all the guilt in his eyes she seemed lost for words, so she replied with a half smile saying,

"Thank you. I'm sorry for getting so pissed easily. It's clearly a flaw in my making."

Julian returned the almost sad smile.

"It's ok, I've dealt with worse."

He pulled Renee into an embrace and kissed her lightly, but passionately.

"You don't have to clean all this up, you know. I can do it before we leave," she said.

"What time does the show start?"

"We have about two hours, why?"

"Because," he replied smiling "I can think of way better things we could do than clean" he replied with a devilish grin.

Julian pulled her in even closer as their lips crashed together more forcefully than normal. Not long after that, they were laying on the bed exploring each other's mouths. She wrapped her legs around Julian's waist. Julian looked down at the blue eyes staring back at him lustfully and proceeded to trail sloppy kisses down her jaw to her neck. He pushed her top aside and bit down slightly on her collarbone eliciting a soft moan from her lips.

She pulled off his shirt and grabbed him by the hair pulling him back down to her. He slowly unbuttoned her silky top and ran his hands up her body, tracing her delicate curves. His lips attached themselves to her collarbone once again, and started biting and sucking hard enough to assure there would be a small mark left behind. As she let another breathy moan escape her bright red lips, Julian pulled his head up to look down at her once more. Julian's mind was racing. He had a beautiful woman in his bed, clearly wanting more but he couldn't shake the question that pops up in his head every time he's in this position: _Why isn't this enough for me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, let me say that I have nothing against the show RENT! Julian doesn't like the show, but I actually love it. I even have a poster in my room. Please do not comment on me insulting the show. LOL.<strong>

**As always let me thank Ms. Beta reader for helping me make all my chapters as good as they are, because I can not do this with out you in any way, shape, or form.**

**And thank you to every one who reads this! (Tori and Maria included) You guys are awesome friends for wanting to read my shit! (You are both also beautiful and amazing people and I love you very very much)**

**Next chapter coming soon, and I think it is starting to actually get good. **

**Review below, s'il vous plait? XD Love You all always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT HAS CHANGED IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU REREAD IT NOTHING WILL BE DIFFERENT! If you want more info about the story (when I think I might be able to update, different ideas I am concidering, whenever I am stuck on a certain thing. etc.) follow me on Tumblr. This is not some pathetic attempt to get more followers (I promise :D) this is just to try and be helpful for anyone who likes this fic and gets pissed when I don't update because I know that if all the fics I follow would give me a heads up on when they may update it would make me happy. Here is the name you will have to look up (I attempted to post the link and it didn't work)**

_**http**_**_ : / / deedeeloris . tumblr . com /_ **

**If you don't have a Tumblr, I suggest you get one. Tumblr rocks :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I completely forgot to post this authors note on the first upload cuz I was so stoked about finishing the chapter. But anyways... Yeah, this is chapter 4 and it is much longer than my previous chapters but it still isn't too long. Thank you for your comments andor reviews, keep them coming!**

**Thank you to every friend of mine that is reading this just because I asked them too. (Especially the ones who havent read Dalton and have no real idea who these characters are)**

**And thank you to my amazing and very talented Beta for making this story everything I could never make it on my own!**

**Love you all and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee of course, and will never come close to owning these two amazing main characters... (They go to mama CP)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Julian still didn't want to go see the show, but he was feeling guilty about not being the boyfriend that Renee deserved. He didn't have a problem with Broadway, he just despised RENT. He never understood what was so special about a bunch of druggies with AIDS singing about their problems. But regardless of what he thought, it was Renee's favorite show and he owed it to her to see it with her.

Julian and Renee's relationship was complicated. They didn't really love each other, no matter how many times they said it. They both knew that the words were shallow. They got along and always had a great time together, but there was just that something special missing between them. Love didn't matter in this relationship for them because they weren't together for love.

They were together for 2 very simple reasons: publicity and sex.

When an actor snags a hot and sexy model the press eats it up. Since they were both hot in the media all the new publicity brought in more money. They were constantly seen out on the town. They shopped together, they had lunched together. They were always seen so happy. The public loved them together. Basically they became the new IT couple.

The second justifiable reason for them to be together was the sex. Renee was a beautiful woman who liked sex just as much as Julian. Just because was wasn't in love with her didn't mean he didn't like her enough to have more than a one-night stand. He knew that this wouldn't last forever either. He did want to find love, unfortunately he wasn't completely over his first love, Logan. Like every man, he couldn't go without sex, so his relationship with Renee was enough for him because, hell, he isn't going without sex until he finds someone he loves.

As the two of them sat in the cab together, -when on vacation, both he and Renee preferred to remain low profile, and a limo was anything but- he thought about the direction his life was heading. Julian was just living day by day, with no real meaning or goal. He had no reason to get up out of bed, to eat breakfast, and to do any of the other usual daily tasks that people did. He just did for some reason. But he had began asking himself what his purpose was, and where he was going and why he was doing what he was doing. _Why?_ Why was he doing this? Why was he with Renee, wasting not only his time but hers as well? And why the hell did the same vision of a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes never leave his head?

He pushed all of those thoughts out of his head and helped Renee out of the car. Both of them were silently thankful for the fact that it was night time because it made it harder for people to recognize them. They saw a few people give them more than just a passing glance, but they didn't say or do anything more.

"Thanks again for coming. I know you didn't have to, and that you don't really want to." Renee almost whispered as they were walking in to find their seats.

Julian looked down at her and smiled lightly. Renee really wasn't a bad person. Maybe a little spoiled, but not bad.

"I want to be here with you. I love you."

Every time Julian told Renee he loved her, he wanted to mean it. He looked for depth and meaning in the words. Sadly, he never found any.

Even though they both knew it meant nothing, she responded with, "I love you too, Julian."

They took their seats and waited silently for the production to begin. When the curtain began to rise, the whole audience, including Julian, burst into applause. He was determined to find more in this play this time around. Maybe the reason he could never grasp the meaning of it before was because he wasn't looking hard enough. He was going to give this show his undivided attention.

When the show began he was at full attention just like planned. The only problem with this was that the actor that was playing Roger was particularly distracting and he couldn't figure out why. He felt like he had seen him before, and when he sang Julian swore that he had heard that voice before. He didn't know anyone on Broadway did he?

He finally realized why this guy looked and sounded so familiar during a scene that was set during the day. The lights made it easy to see the green of this actors eyes. It was such a beautiful green. Julian couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way on this planet that Julian would walk into a Broadway production and Logan Wright be on stage.

Right in front of him stood the very man who had refused to leave his mind for years now. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He narrowed it down to two possibilities. Either, he was dreaming. And if this ended like most of his Logan dreams he was guaranteed to wake up with a monster hard on. Or two, fate had dragged him to this dumb show for a reason and he had to do something to figure out what that reason was.

Renee clearly noticed Julian's reaction because she leaned over and asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah."

He know it was a short response and not a very believable one considering he was still trying to remember how to breath, making it fairly difficult for him to speak.

"OK," she replied sounding unsure.

That was one thing he absolutely loved about Renee. She, unlike most women, didn't try to pull the truth out of him. If he ever replied with a statement she knew wasn't completely true, she would let it go anyways. Julian had never been more thankful for that quality than he was now.

How he sat through the whole show was unclear. He couldn't take his eyes off of the green eyed performer the entire time and all he could think about was what he was going to do about all this. He finally came to the conclusion that this wasn't all a dream because if it was how could he remember most of the play? The fact that Renee was there helped him reach that conclusion as well.

Renee and Logan were never in the same dream.

So this was reality. What now? What do you do when you are put in a situation like this? One thing is for certain, you don't walk away from it. He had to talk to Logan after the show. But what would he say? That didn't matter, he would make something up on the spot. He just knew that he had to do something.

After this show had dragged itself on for hours, everyone stood to applaud. Julian stood, just slightly slower than the crowd. He looked to his left and Renee was standing applauding, clearly very pleased with the show. That's when he realized that he had to find some way to get her home first. He did not need his girlfriend standing there when he was going to attempt to have a conversation with one of his best friends (that he was still completely in love with). This conversation was bound to be awkward enough without adding that to it.

As the two walked out together Julian stopped her and turned her to face him.

"What?" She asked, with a questioning smile on her lips.

"Nothing, I just… I have something I need to take care of."

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's nothing, I just have to talk to someone. I'll meet you back at the suite soon. I promise."

"Okay…?"

She turned to walk away and got into a cab. Julian held the door for her and looked up at him.

"You're sure your okay?" she asked, a worried expression painting her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really." He tried to give her a reassuring smile but it didn't seem to convince her of anything.

"I'll see you in a little bit," she said

"Okay, be careful. And I have my phone on if you need me," and with that he shut the cab door and watched it drive away.

Now onto step two: figure out what to say to someone that you've been hopelessly in love with and haven't seen in forever.

People were still filing out of the theater and considering Logan was an actor, it was probably going to be a while before he came out. Julian knew he needed to keep a low profile so he took a seat with his back to the building wall and decided just to wait there and hoped no one would notice him.

He sat in that spot for what seemed like twenty years. Arguing with himself on what to say. He almost didn't notice when the tall, blonde headed actor walked out from the theater and onto the New York sidewalk.

Julian stood up, way faster than he should have, and said the only word that could come to his mind at that moment.

"Logan?"

The man turned around at the mention of his name and looked at Julian, clearly trying to figure out who had called his name. And that's when he saw his eyes. Julian couldn't remember the last time he was able to see those amazingly beautiful eyes this close. He also never thought he would never get this opportunity again. Julian was so glad that he was wrong.

"Julian?" he said, almost disbelievingly.

Julian could finally let out the breath he had been holding and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah… How are you?"

He began kicking himself mentally. _How are you? __Really? That's all you could come up with? _

"I'm good, what are you doing here? Do you live in New York? Because I'm pretty sure most movie stars like to stay close to work, in L.A." Logan said with a slightly amused expression.

Finally Julian found the ability to smile, even if it was small

"No, I uh… I live in L.A. I'm just on vacation here for a little while."

"And you decided to come and see RENT? You never liked RENT," he said, even more amused than before.

"I don't like it, I just thought I might try something new. My life is becoming horribly repetitive these days," he said with a comfortable smile.

"And how was it?"

"It… wasn't as bad as I remember it," he replied, breaking his gaze from those bright green eyes for the first time in the conversation and looking down at his feet.

"Well, I'm glad. But, did you wait out here this whole time just to see me?" Logan asked.

"Sort of, yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow? You know, to catch up. It has been a while," Julian said shyly.

"Tomorrow.. uh, yeah. Sure. You want to get coffee?" Logan pointed to a Starbucks that was located conveniently right across from where they were standing.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll meet you here at 10?" asked Julian.

Julian could only think of how stupid he must sound fumbling out his words like a child, when Logan was able to say them so calm and collected.

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Yeah, see you."

And just like that the amazing guy that had completely ruined Julian's life was back. And Julian was having coffee with him, tomorrow! Julian really hoped this wasn't a dream, because if it was he was seriously going to shoot himself when he woke up.

"Hey, I'm home" Logan said as he walked through the door of his apartment.

"Hey," Keith came out of the hallway pulling him into a tight embrace and planted a small kiss on Logan's lips.

Logan really did enjoy the fact that Keith was a little shorter than him and had brown, messy hair. He always had a thing of brunettes.

"How was the play?" Keith asked, walking into the kitchen to heat up Logan's dinner that he had ordered for him. Keith never cooked, because whenever he did it usually ended in disaster.

"It was good," Logan replied, taking a seat on the bar stool. "But I have some bad news. You know how you wanted to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Keith, not looking the least bit troubled. Just looking very content.

"Well I have to do something for work. Something about practicing for the next show coming up, I'm not really sure. I have to be at work at 10, and it's supposed to be an all day thing so I don't think I can make it. I'm so sorry." Logan said looking extremely guilty.

"No, that's okay. I know you have to work. We can go shopping Sunday, it's no problem," Keith said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Sunday for sure," said Logan.

Keith took the food out of the microwave and handed it to Logan. Logan was starving so he dug right in.

Keith giggled at the way his boyfriend ate like he was still a 17 year old boy, which only happened when he was truly hungry and hadn't eaten all day.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to head off to bed. I love you," Keith said walking over and planting a kiss upon Logan's cheek and walking back into the bedroom.

"Night. Love you." Logan responded with a mouth full of food.

That night, after Logan had showered and gotten ready for bed, he tried to figure out one thing. Why did he lie to Keith? It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, he was just having coffee with an old friend. But at the same time, he did feel guilty about blowing Keith off to do so. There was just something in Julian's eyes that made him lose the ability to say no. He was excited for tomorrow. More excited that he had been in a long time. Why he was so excited he couldn't quite figure out, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter that he had lied to Keith about working, because it wasn't like he was cheating. But as Keith's arm wrapped itself around Logan's waist, he got a feeling of guilt that made him think that his meet up with Julian tomorrow meant more to him than he realized.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the first Jogan meeting... I really hope that wasn't too disappointing! <strong>

**Like I said before, I love the show RENT and have absolutely nothing against it! **

**I also hope you are getting some kind of good vibes from Renee and Keith because when I write them they are not intended to be villians or to be overall bad people in any way, shape, or form. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review and comment. And Tori, calm your nipples... I can only update so fast and I hope this was worth stopping the reading of the current fic you are in the middle of cuz I am about to bug the shit out of you til you read this. Love you!**

**And Kels, I love you so much bb! You are the best and I don't know how I could do this without you! **

**Review and comments are very much loved... XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had to fix the song lyrics cuz they were fucked up for some odd reason... so here it is with the lyrics fixed. :)**

**Hey! It has been a while since my last update, but this chapter is important. Lots of Jogan interaction here, and I loved writing it! Thank you so much for reading this lovely little story I am writting. This chapter is one of the longer ones (for me anyways). The next one will be very short. Seven should be longer though. **

**CP is amazing, as always and her updates the last couple of days are making me completely lose my mind and sanity that I may had. Do realize that I don't know how her story ends so if it does end up with Logan being the infamous death in her story I will continue to write because in my world neither of these character will ever die because I couldn't bare it. **

**The song close to the end is "Just In Time" by There For Tomorrow. I suggest to get the full affect, you play the song while reading... It is what I did while writting it. It is a great song. Although, in the story it is sang acusticly so try and use your imagination. **

**Disclaimer: I don't owen glee or either of these 2 main characters (those go to mama cee)**

**And as always, thank you Beta, you are amazing. Thanks to the few friends of mine who actually read this and support me through it, unlike others. And whether you love or hate or have questions about this chapter, please comment or review. It makes me happy. :) Hope I don't disappoint...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Julian sat by the window in the café, sipping his coffee, looking out towards the street. He felt like he had been sitting there for hours staring outside at the people walking past, but in reality it had only been around 10 minutes. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous. Which didn't make much sense because he really had nothing to be nervous about. He was only waiting to have coffee with Logan.

Logan.

He was waiting for Logan! Okay, so maybe it wasn't as small in his mind as it should have been. He was still getting used to the idea that he was going to see the same guy that had been part of his day to day thoughts for five years now. In fact, the idea was so ridiculous that it had kept him up all night.

But there he sat. Half of him dead due to lack of sleep, and the other half of him couldn't stay still because he was so fucking nervous. He was so busy worrying about what he was going to say to Logan that he missed it completely when Logan entered the café and ordered his coffee. Julian didn't even notice him at all until he had taken the seat across from him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I kinda woke up later than I intended," said the blonde guy who had come out of nowhere.

At least someone got some sleep last night.

"No problem. I wasn't waiting that long." He replied, unable to make eye contact with the man in front of him for fear that his eyes may give something away that he wasn't quite ready to say just yet.

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Logan spoke.

"Well… We came here to catch up. So what have you been doing for the past five years Julian?" he asked with a small smile.

Julian finally found the confidence to look up.

"Nothing new, of course. Still doing the same old acting thing that I always did."

"I know," Logan said.

Julian gave him a skeptical look. "You do?"

"Of course I do. You're famous, remember? Everyone knows what you do for a living," he said with a confident smirk.

"Yeah I guess," Julian said in a tone of slight disappointment. "but my boring life is the same. What about yours? You're a Broadway star now?" His disappointed smile now looked very sincere.

Logan laughed quietly at the accusation. "No, not really. I'm just an understudy. But maybe more someday."

"You'll do it. You're the most talented person I know…" Julian said without thinking.

Logan sighed and looked up at Julian with those amazing green eyes that no one could ignore, no matter how hard they tried. Julian would know. "Do you want to go somewhere else? This place is getting a little crowded," Logan asked.

"Sure, um… Where did you want to go?"

"There's a park right down that street, we can go get some fresh air?"

The weather was amazingly warm and perfect for the park. Julian and Logan had been walking for a while now, pretty much all day. Talking about almost everything; the colleges they had attended and the different movies or shows they had worked on. They'd touched almost every topic of their pasts when they came to a vacant bench and sat down. The summer breeze blew across Logan's face as he thought of the one topic they had failed to reach for some reason.

"So, how is it? Dating a model?" he asked in an amused tone.

Julian looked at Logan, searching for something. He wasn't exactly sure what he was searching for though. Maybe it was just some hint that Logan actually gave a damn, which was rare for him in the past. He sighed and looked down at his shoes.

"It's… interesting."

"She's defiantly your type, you know. Tall, dark hair, slightly intimidating. There is a very similar pattern to all the girls you date," Logan said with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I guess," Although Logan had no idea how far off his comment was, but Julian wasn't about to argue it so he asked the question he had been most afraid to ask all day.

"What about you? Have a boyfriend?"

Logan nodded and uttered the one word that sent Julian's mood spiraling downward.

"Keith."

Julian just felt stupid for assuming that Logan could manage to stay single for five years, when in high school he could barely stay single for five seconds before he found a new guy to be interested in.

He couldn't stop himself from asking, "How long have you guys been together?"

"About two and a half years."

"But you guys never… got married or whatever?" he asked trying to sound merely curious, and not like his whole existence depended on the answer.

"Nah, I don't know. We just never had a real need or reason to, I guess."

"But you love him? Isn't that enough reason?" Julian retorted.

Logan looked slightly shocked by the last question Julian had thrown at him about Keith.

"Oh, so you're the relationship guru now? Mister 'never holds onto a girl for more than ten minutes'…" Logan said, laughing quietly.

"Five months, thank you very much," he replied, laughing as well.

"Well, it's a new record for you. I'm proud."

They looked at each other and their smiles slowly faded and their gazes became tremendously sad looking for some reason. Logan broke the saddened moment with an extremely random question.

"Do you still sing?"

"Do I still sing?..." Julian didn't quite understand the question, or where it had come from.

"You always had an amazing voice in high school. When was the last time you sang?"

"Define singing… I sang in the shower this morning," he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

They both shared a short laugh as Logan playfully bumped Julian's shoulder with his own.

"I mean, when was the last time you sat down and really sang? For yourself, or for any other reason?" Logan asked

"I don't know, a while I guess… I'm just bus-"

Julian didn't finish his sentence before Logan had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him to God knows where.

"Logan, where are we going?"

Logan never answered, instead he just let go of his wrist and kept on walking.

"Logan, seriously, where the hell are you going?"

"Just come on," he replied, sounding fairly amused.

"You're not taking me to some pathetic karaoke bar are you?" Julian asked, almost sounding horrified.

"It's much better than that. Just trust me ok?" Logan turned around with a dazzling smile on his face. Julian felt uneasy, but agreed anyways.

"Okay,"

Eventually Logan stopped walking and stood in front of the same building that they had their conversation last night.

"Logan? What are we doing here?"

"Come on," he said. He had turned right and was heading all the way almost to the back of the building. He came to a door, which he unlocked using a key he had in his pocket and went inside.

"Are we supposed to be in here?" Julian asked.

"I have a key, don't I?" he said with a smirk.

Julian sighed and just accepted it. "So why did you bring me here?"

Logan walked onto and behind the stage and came walking out with a guitar and a mic stand. "You're going to sing," He said setting the microphone down and leveling it to the proper height.

"Um, no I'm not,"

"Um, yes you are. Come on!" He said, pulling Julian up onto the stage.

Julian stood there looking out at the empty chairs. He turned to Logan and whispered, "I don't know what to sing."

"Sing the first thing that comes to mind," he said handing him a guitar and setting a stool behind the microphone.

Julian sat down and stared at the guitar in his lap. Logan jumped down, took a front seat in the audience and looked up to see a very lost looking Julian.

"Jules, you can do it… I know you can."

Julian's head snapped up instantly at the sound of the name that he hadn't been called in what seemed like forever. He couldn't even believe that Logan remembered that he used to call him "Jules". It made him feel like he wasn't completely alone for once in a really long time. And it gave him the strength to start strumming the guitar and singing.

Something wrong with me

I'm not getting along with me

My eyes pasted on the ceiling

I can't get my mind to stop working

I knew all the blackest blues

You were all my favorite tunes

This was all I had to lose

He wasn't sure why this was the first song that came to his mind, but it was just what he was feeling and the moment so he just went with it and let the song take him over completely.

Tried out for size

To my surprise, I can't fit in anybody's arms

No more disguise 'cause I realized

I can't fit in anybody's arms

Oh you, oh you

You left just in time

Logan looked up from where he was sitting and he didn't just see the emotion on Julian's face, but he could hear it in his voice, and most of all he could feel it himself somehow. He knew this wasn't just some random song that he had chosen and that it came to him for a reason.

Should've known to turn

Get ahead of the curve but I've learned

The failure sounds all to familiar to me

To just get my mind to stop working

I knew all the blackest blues

You were all my favorite tunes

This was all I had to lose

Tried out for size

To my surprise, I can't fit in anybody's arms

No more disguise 'cause I realized

I can't fit in anybody's arms

Oh you, oh youYou left just in time

As the light darkens again

I lose myself within 'cause in the end

Still I'm reminded

Still I'm reminded

Tried out for size

To my surprise, I can't fit in anybody's arms

Logan had never felt more emotion behind lyrics before in his life and when he looked at Jules and saw the tears streaming down his face he couldn't stop his own tears from forming in the corner of his eyes.

No more disguise 'cause I realized

I can't fit in anybody's arms

Oh you, oh you

You left just in time

Julian had stopped and realized that he had been crying. Embarrassed, he wiped the tears off with the palm of his hand and looked up at Logan, scared of what he might see. When he saw the tears about to fall from Logan's eyes he felt like he wasn't the only one who had this feeling and he felt like there was someone who understood. The two of them stood there and looked at each other for a few seconds before someone finally broke the gaze and also the silence.

"That was… really, really amazing Jules. I don't know why you ever stopped."

"Neither do I."

* * *

><p>Hope I wasn't too cheesy or boring or anything else bad. Review please! I have also decided that I will do a few flashback scenes in the future to show you a little why the guys are acting as distanthesitant as they are... I have my reasons :) Love you all! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! Behold, chapter 6! It is very short, I know... but 7 will me longer, I promise! And I am going to try and have 7 up by next week if I can. **

**I would greatly appriciate more comments! I feel like I am complaining but without comments I don't really know how I am doing... I didn't really LOVE the outcome of my last chapter and the fact that I got like no comments made it worse cuz I am scared I will screw up chapter 7 as well. So in no way am I forcing you, but I am begging you! Pretty, pretty, pretty please review! But I love you for reading this, whether you review or not. :)**

**Tori, thank you for being honest about your opinion on chapter 5 because I completely agree that it was a little too cliche. I LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**Beta! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! You are one of the sweetest, most amazing people I know and I could not do any of this without you. XD**

**Disclaimer: Other than Renee and Keith I don't own any of these people...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Keith was sitting in his office staring at his computer screen. He had been trying to find a recipe for something he saw on TV last night when Logan walked in and silently wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hey," Logan said with a smile.

Keith turned his head to kiss Logins lips gently and smiled at the gorgeous guy staring down at him.

"Hey."

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Just looking for a recipe that I saw on Food network last night. You ready to go?" he said turning the chair around to face Logan.

"Yep, who's driving?" Logan asked, walking out of the room.

"Me. You're a horrible driver," he said with a laugh.

"Just because I drive a little fast does not make me horrible," said Logan, following Keith out the door and locking it behind him.

"A little fast?" he asked astounded "You have had at least 3 speeding tickets and you're not even 25 yet. It's a wonder you haven't crashed yet."

"Shut up!" Logan laughed

The two of them got in the car and drove to the mall just outside of the area they lived in. But on the car ride there, an awkward silence took over the car.

"So," Keith finally decided to break through the fog of awkward building up. "How was work yesterday?"

"Huh?" Logan gave him a puzzled look. "Oh, work. Yeah, it was… boring. They just wanted to run over some lines and stuff. Said I might be needed in their next production."

"That's good. So what is it?" Keith asked nonchalantly

"What is what?"

"The next production. What is it?"

"Oh, um… it's… Rocky Horror Picture Show," Logan answered as quickly as he could. He knew that they were doing Rocky Horror sometime soon, but when exactly they were going to do it he had no clue. He also knew for a fact that it would be highly unlikely for him to be involved in it. People who got parts in that show rarely gave them up, just because it was known for being the most fun to perform.

"Let me guess… Rocky?" Keith said smirking.

Logan smiled and said "Of course. Who else would I portray?"

"Well I certainly wouldn't mind seeing you in a pair of those gold shorts…" Keith winked Logan's direction.

Logan blushed, which was rare for him. But that was one thing Keith was always able to accomplish, breaking through his confident exterior and exposing the more vulnerable part of him. He still wasn't sure why he was lying to his boyfriend. But he was beginning to feel guilty about it. He really didn't have anything to feel guilty about, though. He had just spent a day with an old friend from high school. It wasn't like it was a big deal. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

They spent the majority of their day at the mall. Shopping in all their favorite stores and getting a bunch of new things that they probably didn't need. Logan had gotten a new pair of shoes, sneakers just to wear casually. His old sneakers were extremely worn down by now. He had also bought a few new cases and a car charger for his phone. Keith bought some new knives for their kitchen, because despite the fact that he had only just started cooking (That was usually done by Logan) he had realized that their knife selection was quite limited. Keith also got himself a bag of lollipops because they were his weakness.

They were at home sitting in the kitchen while Keith prepared something and Logan watched. Logan was laughing at something that Keith had said when his phone went off. He read his text and looked up with wide eyes at Keith. Guilt and apprehension clear in those bright green eyes of his.

"What's wrong?" asked Keith.

"I am so sorry, babe. I totally forgot! I have to go to dinner with the director for the next production tonight. Oh shit. I feel horrible." Logan replied sincerely.

Keith's facial expression dropped, clearly feeling disappointed. "It's ok. Go ahead. I can just put yours in the refrigerator and you can have it for lunch tomorrow or something."

Logan got up and walked around the counter. He turned his boyfriend around to face him and cupped his face in his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I am so sorry. I will make it up to you. I promise." He kissed him one more time and ran to the back to get dressed.

As he was heading out the door he got another text on his phone.

**Congrats I am now in the process of dying… of old age. You take FOREVER! **

Logan laughed quietly.

Keith, who was sitting in the living room looked up at the sound of his boyfriends laugh. "Who is it?"

Normally he wouldn't give a fuck who Logan was texting, but when Logan read that particular message his green eyes got this slight spark that he wasn't familiar with, which made him curious.

Logan looked up from his phone like he was caught off guard. He eventually responded with, "No one, just this girl I work with sometimes. She's pretty funny sometimes." He smiled at Keith with a slightly odd expression on his face, it looked kind of nervous. The awkward silence seemed endless.

"Oh." Said Keith, accepting Logan's reply.

"Well, I'll see you in a couple hours. I'm running late."

He typed back a response as he left the house.

**Julian, calm down. I'm leaving now. You know, you should really learn to be more patient. :P**

Keith lay alone on the bed with his hands resting under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Having only his thoughts around to keep him company. Normally he wouldn't mind this. Laying here, thinking, and relaxing. But it was not relaxing, this wasn't how it normally was. Certain things just wouldn't leave his mind. One specific thing really, Logan was lying. He knew that for a fact. What he didn't know was pretty much everything else. Why was he lying? When exactly had the lies started? And more specifically, where was he right now and who was he with?

Keith knew Logan would never blow him off for some dinner for work. Logan liked his job, but that was something that was out of character for him. So he knew that Logan wasn't at dinner with anyone from work, it had to be something else. He didn't want to jump to the conclusion that Logan was cheating on him, he wasn't willing to risk the relationship for it. He would just have to get more information about what was going on. One thing that was certain was that he wasn't going to sit back and do absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope that was ok. I told you it was super short. But anyways, the next chapter will be all about Julian and Logan. I am a little worried I might screw it up so help me out and give me any suggestions, or if you like it tell me that too! <strong>

**Next chapter will be up soon :) Merci pour reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyllooo! Thank you so much if you're actually reading this! And I have to say right away, THANK YOU BETA FOR DOING THIS CHAPTER! I know it was much longer than my usual ones and I'm sorry... but that you so much for doing it! I LOVE YOU! XD**

**Hi Tori! Thanks for reading this! You may be in Slytherin but you are still nice enough to read this little story. Please be completely honest with me on this chapter! I don't even care if you hate it, just give me an honest opinion! (This also goes to Maria who may or may not be reading this)**

**Now I know I said that I would be doing most of this story in Julian's POV because Logan was harder for me to write, but I lied... IDK what happened but I have been writting in Logan's POV a lot for some reason. I hope that I am not doing too poor of a job... But this chapter is a little of both boy's POV.**

**And in case you were wondering, smut will be coming up in the next chapter... However, boy on boy smut will not be occuring until a little later. I am only saying this cuz I know I promised future smut and I don't want people to be disappointed with the lack of it so far. It is coming, be patient!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I answer EVERY SINGLE REVIEW I RECIEVE! Thank you to the couple readers who do review my story (I absolutely love you). But if you would like to make someone's day, you could just drop a quick comment on my story. IT WOULD PLEASE ME OH SO MUCH! **

**The song in this chapter is Always Attract, by You Me at Six. I love this song and had to put it in this story somewhere! I suggest instead of just reading the lyrics, you look it up on youtube or something for the full effect, because it is an amazing song. **

**I was considering putting a country song in one of the very near future chapters but I know that that isn't the most popular typr of music. Of course, I wouldn't picture it being sung in the original version, with a country accent and all but I really like the lyrics. Let me know what you think about that idea and let me know if it would make the story awkward for you. **

**So, yep... I'm done talking. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Julian was in his closet changing his outfit for the sixteenth time that hour. This problem of not knowing what to wear wasn't something that was a nuisance for him on any average occasion. However, nothing about this occasion was average. This was the craziest idea ever, but Julian was going to do it. He was going to tell Logan how he felt about him, and why he left so long ago.

It had only been 4 days since he saw Logan on that Broadway show and yet all the feelings that he had felt towards the blonde were stronger than ever. Julian thought that his feelings had never diminished, but clearly he had been wrong because now it was to the point where all he could ever think about was Logan. At least before he only thought about him a little more than half the time.

He finally decided on a black button down and jeans, attempting to make himself seem calmer with his casual attire. A knocking sounded through the hotel room that made Julian jump about six feet. He looked in the mirror that he passed on the way to the door.

_This is it. You can do this. You missed your chance once. You can't let it walk away again._

Another knock on the door was enough to snap Julian out of his inner monologue. As he grabbed the door handle he took one deep breath before opening the door. One deep breath that he was extremely relieved he took because the image of Logan standing there with this adorable look of confusion was just enough to impair his breathing abilities.

"I was starting to think I had the wrong room. Were you… busy?" He said as his confused expression made its way into a smirk.

Julian finally found the capability to breathe and said "Yeah, I mean, no… I was just in the back on my laptop and couldn't hear you knock the first time."

He stepped to the side to let the Logan in. Logan looked amused and a little impressed at the same time. As he shut the door behind him Julian rolled his eyes at himself and wondered how he was going to make it through the evening if the guy was already making him babble his words.

"It's very extravagant," Logan said smiling and turning around to face Julian. "Not like I expected any less."

Julian was blushing a little and couldn't figure out exactly why. One thing he knew was that he needed some serious help if he was going to tell Logan how he felt tonight.

"So, I got Chinese. Are you hungry?"

Logan walked around to sit on the couch. "Honestly? Not really." He said laughing.

Julian smiled and went to take the seat next to him. "That's fine, we can eat later."

"So, where's your girlfriend?"

"She had some friends that she wanted to meet up with while we are here."

"How long are you staying exactly?" Logan asked.

"Not really sure, we were going to stay a week but we were thinking about dragging it out a little longer."

"Just can't get enough of me, can you?" he said, smirking confidently at Julian.

Julian hit Logan playfully on the shoulder, laughing and said "You wish."

"Do you always stay here when you come to New York?"

"Yeah, I just reserve this room year round that way I can come back whenever I want."

Suddenly Logan stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm thirsty… I am getting a drink…" He said, as if the answer was obvious.

"I would have gotten it for you." Julian said, trying to be a good host.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm a big boy now, I can get my own water and everything," he said, laying on some sarcasm with a very cocky smirk that he often wore.

Julian sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're an ass."

**LOGAN'S POV**

Logan laughed and proceeded into the kitchen when something caught his attention on the refrigerator. It was a picture of Julian, which normally wouldn't have distracted him. But in this picture Julian had his face painted like a cat, with whiskers and everything. His face was scrunched up into the most adorable smile Logan had ever seen. A little blonde girl with her face painted the same way was in the picture next to him and she looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Um… Jules?"

"Huh?"

"What's this?" Logan said, holding up the picture, very amused.

Julian looked absolutely horrified and shot up out of his seat to run and get the picture away from him.

"It's nothing, give it!"

Logan held it up high enough so that Julian couldn't reach it. He kept switching it between hands as Julian tried desperately to get the picture from him.

"Just tell me what it is and I'll give it to you." He said, laughing.

"It's a picture. Now give it to me!" Said Julian, obviously not nearly as amused as Logan

"Who is the little girl?"

"It's Renee's niece, ok? Now will you just give me the picture," He said, giving up trying to snatch it from the taller blonde.

Logan handed him the picture, smiling. "It's not that bad you know…"

Julian gave him a look of disbelief. "My face is painted like a cat's. It is very bad."

Logan opened the refrigerator to fill his glass with water and said, "I think it's cute."

When Logan turned around he could see that his entire face had gone completely crimson.

When he looked at the actor he had so many thoughts in his head that he couldn't control or explain.

_Why do I find this look so completely adorable? Why do I have the random urge to reach out and kiss him? Should I be feeling like this about one of my old best friends? Why does he have to be an "old" best friend? Oh, yeah… he left. Why did he have to leave? _

Logan then blurted one of his thoughts out loud and not only did it seem like it took Julian by surprise, but it took Logan by surprise as well.

"I missed you."

Logan wasn't looking at him, he was looking down at the floor. He wasn't really sure if he had just said that out loud.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

_Yep, I just said that out loud._

Logan looked up at Julian and saw how confused and shocked he looked just in his amazing brown eyes.

_Why do I think his eyes are amazing? What is he thinking right now? Oh God, he is waiting for me to respond… well I came this far, I might as well ask._

"Why did you leave? I know you had work and were gone a lot anyways, but you would always come back. Why didn't you come back?"

Julian looked like a deer caught in headlights. He looked as if he had no idea how to respond. What Logan couldn't understand was why he looked so God damn scared.

"I just-I felt like I had to."

Logan was silent. He thought there was surely more of an explanation to be heard than just that. But Julian remained silent, now looking down at the tile. He figured it was time for him to respond but he could only think of one thing to say.

"Whatever." He walked past Julian setting his glass on the counter and grabbed his keys. He was getting pissed and that was never a good thing. He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not Julian, so he figured it was best if he just left now before things got worse.

"Wait."

Logan stopped on his way to the door and turned around to face Julian.

"Can you just stay? I can give you a better explanation some other time. Tonight just… isn't the right time," he said looking disappointed.

Logan had two choices. He knew what they were. He could walk out that door and just go home, leaving Julian here or he could stay. He looked up at the actor in front of him and he only knew one thing, he didn't want to leave. He threw his keys onto the table by the door and went to sit down on the couch.

Julian walked to the corner of the room where a guitar sat, picked it up, and sat on the opposite end of the couch with it.

He looked up at Logan and said, "Can I play you something?"

Logan was confused but agreed with a nod.

"I can't really tell you why I left… yet. But for now this is all I can do."

With that Julian started strumming the guitar and became completely wrapped up in the song.

**If it hurts this much, **

**then it much be love,**

**and its a lottery,**

**I can't wait to draw your I'm trying to get to you,**

**but time isn't on my side,**

**the truths the worst I could do,**

**and I guess that I have me awake,**

**it's been like this now for days,**

**my heart is out at sea,**

**my head all over the place,**

**I'm losing sense of time,**

**and everything tastes the same,**

**I'll be home in a day,**

**I fear that's a month to late.**

Logan had heard the song before but it had never made him feel this way. He felt like Julian was trying to tell him something important with this song but he didn't exactly know what that was and he didn't want to read too far into it.

**That night I slept,**

**on your side of the bed so,**

**it was ready when you got home,**

**we're like noughts and crosses in thatopposites always attract.**

Logan knew that the song couldn't possibly mean what it sounded like. Even if a part of him wanted it to. Logan wasn't stupid enough not to see the reason Julian must have left. He didn't want to be at Dalton anymore because he was tired of watching Logan wallow in self pity. He must have gotten tired of trying to help him all the time. It was his own fault Julian had left. That's why Julian couldn't say it. He must have felt bad for leaving, but like he said before, he felt like he didn't really have a choice.

**you've taken me to the top,**

**and let me fall back southyou've had me at the top of the pile,**

**and then had me kissing the groundwe've heard and seen it all****, **

**no ones talked us out,the problems that have comehaven't yet torn us I keeping you awake, **

**if I am then just say,**

**you can make your own decisions; **

**you can make your own mistakes,**

**I'll live and let die all the promises you made,**

**but if you lie another time, **

**it'll be a lie that's to always have your way,**

**for now it too soon for you to say,**

**we will be always always.**

As Julian brought the song to a close he looked up at Logan and Logan could swear he saw a glimpse of hope in the eyes staring back at him. He broke the intense stare and looked up at the counter where the Chinese food was still sitting.

"We should eat." He said looking back at Julian.

Julian's face fell just a little but then he smiled and nodded in agreement.

They decided to watch a movie while they ate. It was Logan's suggestion. He thought it might make the mood a little lighter after their intense almost conversation.

Julian chose the movie Moulin Rouge because it was one that he knew they both liked.

They sat and ate their dinner on the couch, debating on the main plot idea of the movie.

"You know what they say, it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all" said Logan.

"I disagree. Besides, that statement is completely cliché." Retorted Julian.

"So you would rather not love at all?"

"It's less painful, isn't it?"

"I suppose…"

And with that the short disagreement ended. By the time the movie reached the point of Satine's death the two of them were asleep on the couch.

Logan woke to find Julian's head resting on his shoulder, fast asleep. He smiled at how fragile the he could look when he wasn't trying to portray an "I don't give a shit" attitude. Logan wasn't completely sure why he was having these thoughts towards Julian but he was beginning to not really care. He didn't have a reason to care. These feelings that came out of nowhere didn't mean anything. He had Keith and Julian had Renee and that was how it was supposed to be. That's when a certain line from the movie popped into his head.

"Silly of me, to think you could fall in love with someone like me." As Logan whispered the words he felt more confused than ever.

_This doesn't make any sense._

Then he remembered something. Keith.

"Shit."

He took out his phone from his pocket and saw that it was just past 3 in the morning. _Fuck! Now how am I going to explain this?_

He wanted so bad to just stay there on the couch with Julian on his shoulder. He gently got up, trying not to wake him. Lucky for him, Julian could sleep through the apocalypse. He replaced his shoulder with a couch pillow and scribbled a note down on the back of a piece of paper he found laying on the counter.

_You're still asleep but I have to leave. Thanks, this was fun. We need to do it again, soon. Text me. _

_-Lo_

* * *

><p><strong>And that would be the end of chapter 7... chapter 8 is going to start getting even more interesting. I really wanna know what you guys think of Logan, Keith, Julian, and even Renee (who hasn't been around in a while). <strong>

**Let me know. Reviews = warm fuzzies! 333 **

**Thank you Beta, again! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *sweet lady kisses* ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay... yeah, tis been a while. Sorryz about that. I have school now, I have ap classes and key club and hosa and other volenteering but I will work as fast as I can and thats all I can promise. I will not quit this story even if it takes me longer to update than it did in the summer. But regardless the chapter is now up! YAY! I really did like writing this chapter, idk if you guys will be as fond though so let me know by reviewing the story. Because when you review, I smile, and when I smile the whole world smiles with me. **

**I am a very strange individual, if you haven't figured this out already. **

**Tori I am sorry if his does not live up to the "best fanfiction you have ever read" but whatever! I do my best with the close to empty brain the good lord decided to give me. And also with the beautiful beta that he has so lovingly bestoed upon me. **

**Which brings me to my beta. I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Thanks for fixing this chapter! You are the coolest mofo I know and you have the best mind EVER when it comes to writing smut! (Yes I am giving her complete credit for the smut in this chapter because I could never write smut that awesome)**

**Oh, and I don't think I said this last time, but in case you didn't know... I don't own Dalton, or the characters, and I don't own glee. Even though I still have yet to put a glee character in this fic I am considering it for later.**

**Reviews please! Merci beaucoup!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The sun had gone down and Logan and Keith were driving home from dinner. The light tapping of the rain and the quiet mummer of the radio were the only sounds filling the air. Logan was staring straight out at the road in front of him, both hands clutching the wheel. He looked over at Keith - who had been silent the whole ride - just staring out his passenger window looking deep in thought.

"I had fun tonight." Said Logan smiling, thinking something may be wrong with his boyfriend.

Keith didn't really move or respond at first. He just continued staring at the rain pounding on the road.

"Yeah, me too." He replied quietly. "We should go out to dinner more often."

"We should." Logan agreed.

The pair had had a great time at dinner. They talked and laughed more than they had in a long time. (With each other that is) The whole silence hadn't started until they were driving home.

But just then something caught Logan's attention. He thought the song on the radio sounded familiar but he couldn't really hear it so he reached to turn it up. Sure enough he was right. He had heard the song before.

**Keeping me awake,it's been like this now for days,my heart is out at sea,my head all over the place**

His thoughts automatically went to Julian singing to him last night. And then he thought about how much fun he had had, just being his old self for a while. Julian made him laugh and they hadn't been able to be so carefree with each other since the time they first met. He missed Julian, a lot. This didn't make much sense considering he had just seen him less than 24 hours ago. Logan reached for his phone to text Julian. He was only going to see how he was doing. Just make sure his day was going ok. But before his hand reached his phone something had stopped him. Keith's hand was resting over his phone.

Logan wasn't sure if he had done this on purpose but he assumed that it was just by chance until Keith spoke up.

"You shouldn't text and drive."

Logan looked at him with an amused expression. "What are you my mother now?"

Logan was surprised to see that Keith's expression didn't change. This is what finally tipped him off that something was wrong.

"What's going on? Why are you upset?"

"Do you love me?"

The question was completely random, and in Logan's opinion, kind of dumb. He had been with Keith for years now, of course he loved him. He told him all the time, didn't he?

"Of course I do." Logan said, looking at Keith with sincerity.

"You don't have to lie to me." He said, as he lifted his hand from Logan's.

Now Logan was starting to get pissed off. This whole conversation was completely ridiculous.

"I'm not lying to you. We have been together for over two years. You honestly think that I don't love you?" Logan's aggravation was becoming clearer as he spoke.

"I just don't know anymore, Logan."

"You don't know what?"

"Where were you last night?"

Logan had known that this question was coming up. What he didn't know was that it would come in this way. Keith knew he was lying. One thing that Logan absolutely loved about Keith was the fact that he wasn't stupid. That's why Logan thought it was maybe time to start telling the truth.

"I was with a friend."

"What friend?"

"Miranda."

Keith gave him a look that showed he didn't believe him.

"The girl I was texting before I left yesterday. I had plans with her that I had been canceling for weeks now and I felt bad for blowing her off all those times, but I also felt bad for blowing you off and I didn't want you to get mad."

Logan was lying. Still. Even when he attempted to tell the truth it just came out as more lies. _What is wrong with me? What am I doing?_

Keith looked straight into Logan's eyes and then looked down at his hands.

"Okay…"

"I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't want you to think that I was blowing you off for some friend, because it wasn't like that."

Logan reached over to take Keith's hand into his. "I will always love you, never doubt that."

Logan may have been lying, but he sincerely meant those words. He did love Keith and he always would.

Keith nodded and took his other hand to wipe away a tear that was threatening to fall any second. "I love you too. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's my fault for lying."

This was something that Logan hadn't experienced before. He was lying almost uncontrollably. And the worst part about it was that he had no idea why he had any need to lie. He had never felt so terrible in his life. He knew he didn't deserve Keith. Keith didn't deserve someone who lies to them, or someone who blows him off for an old high school friend.

That was another thing that didn't make sense. Julian. That was the whole reason he was lying. He would just be lying to himself if he said he had absolutely no feelings for him, but at the same time he didn't know what those feelings were or what they meant. The feelings weren't necessarily romantic, either. It was just the fact that he was always thinking about him and wanting to spend time with him, but that could mean anything. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. All this meant was that Logan really wanted his best friend back. He was sure of it.

Julian was laying in bed watching an action movie. He was thinking about the actor in the movie resembled Logan. To anyone else that wouldn't make sense at all. This guy had brown hair, blue eyes, and was built much smaller than Logan. But Julian wasn't looking at any of that. He was looking at his smile. That smile looked so much like Logan's smile. Not the smart ass smirk that Logan would often wear, but his genuine smile. He loved seeing that smile more than almost anything in the world.

This is where his mind was when Renee walked in. She had gone to meet up with her friends once again, only this time she was home much earlier. He didn't even realize that she was home until she crawled on the bed and straddled his lap.

He smiled up at her then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hi."

She smiled back, "Hi."

"You're home early."

She nodded and hummed in agreement, "I missed you."

She kissed him again, this time with more force than before, bringing her hands to the back of his head to run her fingers through his hair. He smiled and kissed back eagerly.

"I see that, but I think I missed you more."

Smiling, she whispered, "Prove it."

That was all the encouragement Julian needed to roll her over so he was above her. Then, he began attacking her neck with kisses and light bites. He made his way to her collarbone and bit down. Not so hard to where he broke skin, but hard enough to leave a noticeable mark. Her back arched at the sensation. Julian used this opportunity to reach under her shirt and unclasp her bra. Unfortunately, Julian isn't the most coordinated, and he fumbled slightly. This made Renee laugh a little. Not at the fact that he couldn't do it, but more at the fact that he made the cutest face while concentrating.

She sat up and removed her blouse and her bra, leaving her in a skin tight pencil skirt. Julian loved this skirt. The contours of her body were shown off perfectly. Her perfect flat stomach, her beautifully round, firm ass. This skirt did things to him.

She laid back down and pulled him on top of her, kissing him passionately. She grabbed for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, desperate for more skin on skin contact. Julian began kissing down her neck once more, this time venturing further down her chest. He kissed lightly down to her breast, and swirled his tongue around her pert nipple. She gasped at the warm/cool feeling.

He made his way back up to her neck, then to her lips. He bit her lip and pulled back gently, causing her to moan. Simultaneously, they reached down to start pulling off her skirt. They were desperate. As they finished pulling off Renee's skirt, Julian's pants became the next target. Soon they were flush against each other.

Julian began rolling his hips into Renee's, letting her know how much he was ready. Renee reached into the night stand, pulled out a condom, and handed it to Julian. Once that was taken care of, he positioned himself above her. Slowly, he began to enter her. This caused Renee to hum in ecstasy. The smile on her face from the feeling caused Julian to start speeding up. Renee would moan with each thrust. Knowing what she liked, Julian moved her legs to his shoulders, intensifying the feeling. Renee was going crazy because Julian knew how to hit her in all the right places. He started to slow down slightly, but he went deeper with every movement. The look on Renee's face was indescribable. This only caused Julian to move faster. He lowered her legs so he could lean down for support to move faster. Renee's legs wrapped around his lower back and pulled him even closer, if that was possible. Julian knew she was close because her nails were clawing into his back.

Her breathing turned into panting.

"oh, oooh, OOOOH FUCK, JULIAN!"

That's it. He was ready. He couldn't remember the last time sex was this good. The only thing that made him a little weary was the fact that he couldn't get that certain blond off his mind. He wondered how Logan would look beneath him instead of Renee.

He was quickly thrown back into reality due to the warm feeling in his stomach. He thrust a few more times, and he was gone. All he saw was white, and as he came he softly moaned, "Logan."

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyy yeah a kind of cliff hanger thing going on there... I just thought that was an awesome ending for a chapter. XD <strong>

**If you loved or hated or inbetweened it... tell me. **

**THANK YOU KELSEY, MY LOVE! As always , sweet lady kisses go out to you. **

**Chapter 9 should be up within a couple weeks. **

**Thank you all sooo much for reading! I appreciate it more than you know! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Long time no update... Alrighty so, short chapter. Like, very short. Sorry. But the next will be much much longer, I promise! And it may just have alittle smut in it _. We will see. So Glee season 3 premired and it was like freaking aljopiwenuyowe. There are no words for all the Klaine (or Darren in his sexy red pants). **

**But in this chapter I have Keith and Logan stuff and it is a very important (yet short) chapter so yeah... sort authors note for me this time. **

**Thank you Beta. You are spectacular! **

**Oh, yeah I still don't own Glee or Logan... or Julian... or yeah, ya know what just read it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"I love you"

Keith looked up at Logan and smiled, "I love you, too."

They were laying, cuddled up on the couch watching A Very Potter Musical. Logan had just read all the Harry Potter books a year ago, after Keith had practically begged him. Logan was now extremely grateful for his boyfriends excessive prodding. He thought the play was fantastic. One thing he always found funny was the fact that the actor who played Harry looked a lot like one of his old boyfriends from high school.

"I can't believe I never read Harry Potter until a year ago." He said.

"I know. You're a loser." Keith replied laughing.

"Whatever." Logan laughed and made a move to get off the couch and go get him and Keith a refill of water.

Keith watched his boyfriend, who was now in the kitchen.

"Do you want me to heat up some leftovers for dinner?"

"Sure."

And all Keith could think about in that moment was how much he loved Logan. He loved the way his hair was almost always perfect even though he didn't have to try. He loved the way he would smirk whenever he made a smartass comment. He loved the sound of his voice. In fact, he couldn't think of anything about Logan that he didn't absolutely love. If he could just stay in this moment forever everything would be fine.

But something pulled him out of his thoughts. The coffee table in front of him buzzed. From the kitchen, Logan hadn't seemed to notice. The sound of the microwave was most likely too loud for him to hear. Keith is normally not a nosey person. He believed that everyone deserved their privacy and that partners should trust each other. But something just told him to look. It was probably the slightly bitter feeling that he had been holding onto since the car ride home.

It was from someone named Julian. That was definitely not a girl name.

**You should come over tonight, I want to go swimming, but I need someone to join me so that I don't look like a douche. Would you like to be that lucky guy? ;)**

"Who's Julian?"

Logan looked at Keith as though he was speaking Latin.

"Huh?'

"Julian. Who is he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Enough with the fucking lies Logan! Who is he?" Keith didn't raise his voice unless you truly pushed him to his limit, which evidently Logan had managed to do.

He was done being lied to. He needed to know the truth. This had been going on for days now and this feeling wouldn't go away until he knew the truth.

Logan looked like he was a combination of pissed and terrified by Keith's reaction.

"He's just a friend from high school." Said Logan, visibly trying to keep his tone even.

Keith nodded, still angry. "And why didn't you ever tell me about him before?"

Logan looked down at his feet before he looked back up to have his eyes meet Keith's. "It wasn't important."

"It wasn't important?" he asked, obviously not believing him.

"No."

"Logan, if there is something going on with this guy I think I have a right to know."

Logan was now fuming and had to work hard to control himself. "What, you think I'm fooling around with him?"

"That's what it looks like from his text."

"Are you fucking kidding me Keith? I love you! I wouldn't just-"

"Shut up! I am so sick of hearing that! I know something has to be going on! That's where you were the other night, wasn't it? You were with him?"

They were now screaming back and forth at each other at this point.

"I told you where I was-"

"No, you told me that you were at dinner with your "boss". I am not am idiot. I know dinner doesn't last through three in the morning you jackass!"

It was moments like this one that Logan had wished he had just been taking his pills.

"Logan, just tell me the truth! Were you with him?"

Logan didn't say anything at first, just looked down at the tile.

"Nothing happened."

That was all Keith needed to grab his keys and head towards the door, but Logan had jumped in front of him before he could walk out.

"Baby, please just stay and I can explain this."

"I don't even want to look at you right now Logan, let alone talk to you now please just move." The way Keith had uttered the sentence had scared Logan a little because he never heard him use that tone. It was very even, yet threatening at the same time. Logan moved aside without a word. Keith walked through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

That's when Logan lost it. All self control he had been holding onto left with the man that he loved, out the front door. Without thinking or processing what he was doing, he swung his fist through the air and into the nearest wall. When he looked he had made a hole clean through the wall.

All he could think to do was rush to his phone that was on the coffee table where Keith had left it. He needed to fix this, but he just didn't know how. He dialed number 5 on his speed dial and sunk down to the floor against the nearest wall. The tears were now beginning to stream down his face.

"Jules, it's me… Do you think you could come over? I really need help right now."

* * *

><p><strong>So, at the begining there I have to let you all know that Yes, the very potter musical reference was completely necessary. lol!<strong>

**Yeah and at the end... the angst begins! **

**I have a lot that I am planning with this story (angst wise) it may take a while but yeah, I will try to be as fast as I can. **

**Thank you sooooo sooooo soooo much for reading! I have been have a rough time lately so please make me feel better with a little comment by clicking the review button! I need to improve my writing. Warm fuzzies for all! I am going to bed now... Goodnight, Love you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I must say that I am super sorry that I haven't had the chance to update in like FOREVER! Life got in the way, but yeah this chapter is a hell of a lot longer than the last so that should make up for it a little bit, right?**

**First let me that all of you that are reading or following this, you are amazing. THANK YOU!**

**And to all of you that have reviewed this story, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You help me more than you know!**

**Also, I have a new beta! So thank you so much Jenna for helping proof the majority of this chapter! You are so helpful I can't even... yeah lol. Could not do this without you! THANK YOU!**

**Last, but never least my old beta. I got a horrible writers block when I got to the end of this chapter and she had to help write me through it. All the smut would not be possible without her helping me along! She also gives me amazing ideas for how to continue the story so thank you so much Kelsey, I love you! **

**I HOPE TO GOD THAT THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT DISAPPOINT BECAUSE IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET IT UP! Thanks for reading and as always, tell me what you thought by clicking that beautiful review button down there. Love you all! **

**Oh, and as a disclaimer... I don't own any of this, I'm poor =]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

It was almost midnight by the time Julian had gotten a cab, on his way to see Logan. It was about an hour after he had received a tearful phone call from him. He had wanted to leave the second he got the call. He could tell that Logan was more than upset and needed someone there - But Renee had other plans…

* * *

><p>"I have to go." He said, grabbing the nearest pair of jeans to him, sliding them on and making his way to the front door.<p>

He knew that this probably wasn't the best time to just walk out on his girlfriend but he couldn't just sit around here when something was so wrong with Logan - Julian couldn't remember ever hearing him cry so openly like that before. But before his hand could reach the doorknob, Renee was there blocking his path out the door, staring at him with a stubborn and slightly threatening expression. That's when he knew that he wasn't going to get out of here so easily. "No, we need to talk about this."

He attempted to move past her, but she was being extremely difficult - as usual. "Julian."

"What?" his voice rose so much that it even surprised him. "What do we need to talk about that couldn't possibly wait until morning?"

She moved her hands to her hips giving him an incredulous look. "You said someone else's name while you were having sex with me. And let's not mention the fact that it was a guy's name-"

"Look, I don't have time for this. My friend needs my help and I have to go."

"Logan?" she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "Is that who you were just on the phone with?"

"Renee, can we please just talk about this later tonight? Please?" he said with pleading eyes. This was definitely not a conversation that Julian was ready to have. He felt bad but he still didn't know what he was going to say to her. She had been shocked, of course, when it happened but she hadn't really seemed upset. Julian feared that the reasoning behind this was that her anger was all bottled up and she was waiting to unleash it upon him all at once. That was something he wasn't prepared to deal with just yet.

"Julian. Larson." The way she said his name sent a chill down his spine. He had only ever heard her use that harsh tone once before and she had definitely not been fooling around that time. "We are going to talk about this. Now."

Julian sighed and finally nodded in surrender. Maybe this would be faster if he just got all the yelling from her over with. He made his way to the couch and she followed right behind him, probably making sure he wasn't going to try and make a run for it. As she sat down next to him, she took his hands into her smaller ones. Much to Julian's surprise, this touch wasn't forceful but very tender and gentle. Now he was beginning to get confused.

"Are you gay?" Well, she certainly hadn't wasted any time beating around the bush on that question, but when Julian looked into her eyes she truly looked terrified of the answer.

"I'm bi." This response made her visibly relax.

"How long have you known?"

"Since I was around 13 I guess… I don't know." Why did she even care about that? Did she want a whole fucking life story from him? He just wanted to go see Logan and make sure he was ok and she was wasting his time with stupid questions like this?

"How long have you been in love with Logan?" Julian was slightly taken aback by the bluntness of her question. How did she even know he was in love with Logan? Sex didn't equal love. She of all people should know that based on their relationship at the moment. "You don't have to lie. I've known there was someone else on your mind for a while now, I just didn't know who."

He looked down at their hands that were still intertwined, trying to figure out why the hell she wasn't fuming at him right now. Based on the Renee he knew, that is exactly what should be happening. But when he looked back up into her eyes he only saw one thing. Understanding.

"My freshman year of high school." His gaze traveled back down to their hands, once again.

She sighed, causing him to lift his head once more to look at her and he saw a very sad or sympathetic smile on her face. He couldn't really tell which one it was - maybe a combination of both? She looked down and shook her head with a small, sad, laugh. When she looked back up at him her eyes were nothing but tired. "Julian, what are we doing?"

Julian didn't know what to say to this; he wasn't even really sure what she was referring to. She was looking down again and he couldn't see her eyes but when she spoke her voice broke, which told him that she was crying. This was the exact opposite of what he had expected from her. "When you say that you love me do you mean it?"

Before he could even reply she said, "Please don't lie to me. I'm a big girl, I can handle the truth. Just please tell me the truth."

Julian took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to say would come as no shock to the both of them. They had been lying to themselves and each other for much too long now.

"I don't think I do."

She also took a deep breath and nodded. Looking down she replied, "I don't think I do either."

Julian lifted her chin gently to look into her eyes. He saw that they were invaded with tears that were threatening to fall. "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

She gave Julian another sad smile. "You didn't do this to me. I did this to myself. We both knew this wasn't true love. I could have broken up with you anytime I wanted, but I didn't because I was living in denial. I did this."

His hands rested on the sides of her face. The next words out of Julian's mouth were probably the most truthful ones he had ever said to the woman sitting in front of him and he looked directly into her eyes as he said them. "Renee, you are so beautiful. You deserve so much more than me and so much more than this. I can't give you what you deserve and I am so sorry for that but you have got to stop settling for assholes like me. You need to get what you deserve, for once."

Her tears finally spilled over as she pulled him into a tight embrace. "And you deserve to be happy for once."

He hugged her back just as tight. The hug wasn't forced, or awkward in any way. It was completely and utterly genuine. In Julian's opinion, those were the kind that really mattered because they meant something that couldn't be expressed in words. Yes, he loved Renee. He always would and he knew that now. But he would never truly be in love with her and that was something he knew he had absolutely no control over. He loved someone else.

After a few silent seconds she spoke sweetly and softly into his ear. "I think we're done here."

They released the hold they had on each other as she got up and moved across the room to grab her purse and headed for the door. As she passed by Julian for the last time he grabbed her wrist, turning her around so that he could make eye contact. "I never cheated on you."

Julian had many faults, but among them was not cheating. He had never cheated in a relationship in his entire life. He held the opinion that if someone wanted to cheat then they might as well have the decency not to string the other person along. It was a lot less messy just breaking things off right away. It spared everyone all of the overbearing emotions and drama that came hand in hand with cheating.

She smiled at him and before he knew what was happening she was leaning down and kissing him on the mouth. He responded lightly because he knew this would be the last time this ever happened. When their lips parted Renee stood back up straight, smiling. Before she headed out the door Julian asked her one last question. "What about all your crap? Clothes, luggage…?"

Smiling, she turned around and looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "Please, I have plenty of clothes that have never even seen the light of day. I will survive without a few outfits. And that luggage is already a year old. I'll just buy a new one when I get back home." As she turned around to leave, Julian was sure he heard her mutter one last goodbye, but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

><p>Julian had left not more than half an hour after their goodbye. The news of their break up would surely spread fast the second the press saw one of them without the other for more than a couple days. The questions would start soon and then their relationship would go down in the record book (right next to every other failed famous couple in Hollywood) as too much pressure to handle with their jobs.<p>

With Renee gone Julian wouldn't say he was happy, but he was definitely relieved. Relieved that he didn't have to lie to her or himself anymore. He didn't have to play house with her anymore and waste both of their lives by doing so. He was now a single man and that was a huge burden lifted off of him. But he didn't really have time to take in a breath of fresh air when he remembered Logan. _Logan. _Now that was a name that was, and always has been, a pain in his ass. He had to put all his feelings for Logan aside. Ones that involved annoyance, and the more common ones that involved love, passion, and every other clichéd word you could think of to describe how you feel about someone that you give way to many fucks about even when you're not sure why.

He pulled up in the cab to the front of the house he was given directions to, immediately getting out and paying the driver a very random, but generous amount as he ran up to the door and pounded three times with his fist. Money wasn't top on his priority list at the moment.

No answer.

"Logan!" and three more knocks on the door.

Nothing.

Suddenly, just as he was about to knock one last time the door swung open revealing a very rundown and weak Logan Wright. His hair was a complete mess and his t-shirt had what looked like tear stains on it. His eyes were bright red and extremely puffy. God only knew how long he had been crying.

Julian had no idea of what to say so he said the first thing he could think that would be appropriate for the situation. "You look like shit." Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ appropriate, but how was he supposed to say that even in this beaten down state he was in that he was still the most beautiful thing Julian had ever laid eyes on. Answer, he wasn't. His role was the friend that kept their mouth almost completely shut until it was time to give out some serious advice.

Julian could tell that Logan was well aware of the statement he had made to him. He suddenly felt very dumb for speaking at all.

In the most monotone voice, one that Julian had only ever heard him use when he was doped up on pills, Logan replied. "Are you going to come in or not?"

Julian silently walked through the door, laying his keys on the kitchen counter. He turned around to face Logan and the two men stood silently looking at one another until Julian finally spoke up. He shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What the hell happened?"

"Keith left."

"What do you mean he left?" He asked, scrunching his brow together in confusion.

"He left. We had a fight and he left."

"For good?"

Logan shook his head and shrugged. He was now looking at the tile and not at Julian. "I don't know."

"Well, what were you fighting about?"

Logan ignored this question completely as if no one had even spoken to him.

Julian looked to the right of the other man where something caught his eye. He realized shortly after that it was actually a hole clean through the wall.

"Jesus Christ." He whispered, walking up to inspect the hole. He looked up at the blonde and asked the obvious question. "You punched a hole in the wall?" When he got no response out of him he added on to his question. "Why?"

At this Logan seemed to snap back to reality and looked back up to Julian with piercing green eyes. "The man that I am fucking in love with just walked out on me! Excuse me if I am a little upset!"

This response was not what Julian expected, wanted, or needed right now. So he returned the harsh tone right back to Logan. "Look, don't get pissed and start yelling at me when I'm here trying to help your sorry ass!"

Logan's face collapsed as did his knees. His face fell into his hands as he started to sob uncontrollably. "Look, I just don't know what to do! I need your help!"

The reaction of the usually over confident blonde set off two totally different responses in Julian. The first was total heart break. Seeing the man that he was in love with in a crumbled mess on the floor tore him apart inside. His first instinct being to wrap his arms around Logan and do anything he could to comfort him. But the second response kicked in too quick. Suddenly Julian felt like he was back in high school trying to help Logan through _another_ relationship with _another_ guy. This pissed him off so much and so fast that he was already on the verge of exploding right then and there.

Logan looked up with sad eyes and pleaded. "Tell me how to fix this. You always know how to fix it."

This was what finally broke down his composure. So Julian was supposed to help him _again_? That was why he was called to Logan's house. Not because something serious had happened, but because Logan was in the middle of fucking up another relationship! He was so done.

"Fuck you."

Logan looked nothing but confused by his friend's reply. "Excuse me?"

Julian was livid and he was sure that his expression was saying just as much judging by the confused look on Logan's face. "You heard me. Fuck You!" He took a determined step closer to the blonde. "You do this every fucking time! You take an interest in some guy and the second you start having problems you run to me for all the god damn answers! And when you finally break down because you realize that it isn't going to work, I have to clean up the mess and I am so fucking done with this shit!"

**LOGAN'S POV  
><strong>

Logan had stopped crying due to shock, but now he was beginning to get slightly pissed. What Julian was saying was messed up in every way. He was his friend. He was supposed to be there for him. He was sure that he wasn't asking nearly as much as Julian made it seem. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! In high school you never really gave a shit about me or Derek. We were just there for your god damn convenience. It happened with Blaine, Kurt, and every other guy that showed up on your radar!"

This wasn't fair. Julian was barley even there in person, how could he know what Logan was like towards Derek or anyone else? "You were never around so how the hell would you even know! You are such a self centered bastard!"

Julian's tone dropped for a split second, sounding a bit more threatening before it picked back up and he was once again yelling. "You want to know why I was never there? Do you want to know why I left?"

"Yes! Please, give me a hint because I haven't got a god damn clue!"

"You!" That one word wasn't enough to clarify things for Logan so when he realized that Julian wasn't planning on elaborating he asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Julian ran his hands though his hair, clearly struggling with something. "It was you! It was always you! No matter what I did I couldn't get over you!"

Logan was still completely lost. "Get over me?"

"God damn it, Logan are you really that blind or are you just stupid?" Julian hesitated before continuing. "The reason I left-. The reason I was never there was… because I was in love with you."

Logan was sure that he couldn't be serious. There was no way that Julian Larson could be in love with him. I just didn't make any sense. He knew that Julian could be an asshole, but he never thought he would joke about something like this when Logan really needed him. This was beyond low.

Logan stood up, knowing that if he had taken his pills that this conversation would have been much more pleasant because then maybe he would be able to control his anger. He probably also wouldn't have punched a hole clean through the wall. But he also would feel numb, and that was possibly the worst feeling in the world. Worse than wanting to strangle Julian and much worse than punching a hole in the wall.

"This is low, even for you. I called you because I needed a friend. I didn't ask you to come here so that you could throw all of the shitty relationships I've had in my face, and I sure as hell didn't ask you to come here so that you could mess around about serious shit when I am seriously falling apart! You are such an egotistical jackass!"

Julian rolled his eyes, looking like he was ready to punch a hole in the wall to match Logan's. "God, you are such a fucking idiot!"

He started towards the blonde, who was bracing himself for the punch that was headed his way. Logan knew that if he fought Julian back that the actor could get seriously hurt, so he had to do everything in his power to control himself at this point. Julian slammed Logan against the nearest wall as he winced in anticipation.

Something he didn't expect to feel were a pair of lips pressed forcefully against his own. But before he could respond it was over and Julian had released his hold on him. He was now turned around and Logan couldn't read his expression.

Logan was confused more than he had been all night, but one thing was certain to him. Something about that kiss felt fucking fantastic.

Both men were still breathing heavily when he took two strides towards Julian, grabbing his wrist and turning him around. He reached up and forcefully pulled Julian's lips against his once again. The kiss was nothing like Logan was used to with Keith. It wasn't loving. It wasn't gentle. It was rough and passionate and extremely refreshing for some reason.

Keeping his mouth locked to Julian's he walked him backwards so that he could push the other man against the wall. When his back slammed against the wall Julian finally began to respond to the kiss and Logan slid his tongue over Julian's bottom lip. He moaned and allowed his tongue entrance. That moan sent a chill through Logan that went straight down to his already hardening cock.

Logan moved one of his hands to grip Julian's waist while the other snuck around to the back of his neck, making it easier for him to deepen the kiss.

He slowly began backing up towards the hall way, bringing Julian with him. They made their way stumbling over items that Logan had thrown around in his fit over Keith.

Logan turned himself and Julian so that Julian was walking into the bedroom backwards, towards the bed. Once he had Julian inside, he made to kick the door shut without breaking the kiss. However, it seemed as though Julian had his own plan, pushing the taller man back into the door. He pulled Logan's shirt over his head and then made his way down to the blonde's belt, undoing it hastily. Julian quickly pulled down Logan's jeans and boxers.

Logan looked down and the beautiful brunette in front of him and for a split second their eyes met. He was suddenly overcome with a feeling of ecstasy as Julian took Logan's complete length into his mouth. Logan threw his head back in pleasure, not even noticing the impact to the door behind him that normally would have hurt like hell. All he could focus on was the fact that Julian's mouth around his cock felt so fucking good! Julian hummed with delight as he heard Logan's appreciative moans, which caused Logan to moan even louder. Julian pulled back running his tongue along the underside of Logan's hardened cock then swirled it around the head, eliciting a gasp from Logan.

Logan was close. Very, very, close. He reached down to pull on Julian's hair slightly to give him some kind of warning. Julian then took Logan completely into his mouth and bobbed his head a few more times before Logan came in his mouth. Julian swallowed it gladly, making sure he got every last drop.

He looked down at Julian as his slightly hardened cock slipped out of the other man's mouth. He had just come harder than he could ever remember and he was still not even close to done with Julian. Julian looked up at him, licking his lips and smirking at the blonde. _Holy fuck, could he be any hotter? _Logan quickly pulled Julian into a heated kiss. He could taste himself on Julian's tongue and that drove him wild. In a matter of seconds he had Julian's clothes off and had pushed the actor down onto the bed.

Logan kissed his way down Julian's neck, biting his collar bone. Logan was pleased to have discovered that biting this certain spot caused quite a reaction in the other man, as he arched his back and a desperate moan fell from his lips. He worked his hands down Julian's chest to his throbbing cock. He pumped a couple times before moving his hand down to Julian's entrance. He lightly traced the outline before pushing one finger in. The smaller man winced slightly. Logan remembered that it had probably been a while since Julian had been with another guy. Logan reached into the bedside table taking out a bottle of lube, hoping to make Julian more comfortable. He squeezed a small amount onto two of his fingers before he returned his finger to its previous spot inside Julian.

Julian looked much more at ease than he had before and was now clearly coming apart completely. He groaned, pulling Logan's hair so that he could look into the blonde's eyes. "More. I need more." He panted.

Logan was defiantly not going to make him wait any longer. He added a little more lube to his middle finger and slid it in, along with the index finger. This time Julian totally lost control as he pushed himself onto Logan's fingers completely. Logan cannot even try to remember the last time he had seen anything this sexy. He started moving his fingers more and more, forcing Julian's moans and pleas to grow louder and louder, until he bent his fingers at just the right angle, hitting just the right spot. "OHHHH SHIT! Logan, I need you in me. Now!"

Julian clearly became more demanding the more turned on he was, so Logan wasn't going to make him wait any longer. He reached to the bedside table again, grabbing out a condom and ripping it open with his teeth to get it on as quickly as possible. When the condom was on he was taken off guard and was pushed backwards onto the bed. Julian was crawling up his body to capture his lips in a passionate, and lust filled kiss. The brunette leaned down once more to place a small peck to his lips as his lips traced down to his jaw line, then to his neck, down to his collar bone, and even further down where Julian took his nipple into his mouth for a brief second, swirling his tongue around it and biting down before letting go. This caused a series of nonsensical words to come out of Logan's mouth. He saw the actor smirk down at him before he felt his cock at Julian's entrance. He moaned loudly as he felt Julian's hot, tight ass around his length. Julian continued to push down onto him (making the most fantastic sounds Logan had ever heard while doing so) until he was completely filled.

Logan could tell that Julian was still in pain so he grabbed him by the neck, pulling him down to plant a comforting kiss to his lips. He brought his hand down to the man's extremely hard member and started pumping to try and distract from the pain. Soon Julian seemed to get used to the feeling of Logan inside of him and started to move his hips up and down and _OH MY GOD THAT FELT AMAZING_!

The continued to move together in a steady rhythm, when all of a sudden Julian threw his head back and didn't just moan, but screamed. "FUCK YES!"

Julian continued to move that exact way to his that spot a couple more times before he was coming all over Logan's chest, screaming Logan's name. The feeling of Julian clenched around him made Logan come undone as he also reached his climax, screaming Julian's name. The two rode out their orgasms together before Julian rolled off of Logan, wincing at the loss of feeling Logan inside of him. Logan took the condom off and threw it into the small trash can near his bed.

He turned his head to look at the man beside him. Julian was still breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling and Logan couldn't read his expression. That's when it all sort of hit him. He turned his head to face Julian and noticed that Julian was giving him a wide eyed expression. Both of them spoke at the same time. "Holy shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Jogan smut! Yay! And yes, there would be no smut without the beautiful Kelsey to help write it! And this story would be super crappy without the beautiful Jenna to proof it for me! Love you both, thank you! <strong>

**Please, please, please review... it's not like I'm begging or anything =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! This chapter isn't too long, and I wrote it in about two hours and I had a huge headache. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think please!**

**Thank you Jenna! You are an amazing beta! And thank you all so much for reading this, I really do love you for it! :D**

**Enjoy, my lovely readers!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

His eyes remained shut as his mind slowly crept out of sleep. He became aware of the arm that was strongly wrapped around his torso. Then he remembered where he was and his eyes snapped open. "Fuck!"

He untangled himself from the blonde man's grasp and jumped out of the bed, which was definitely not his own. "Holy fuck!"

His hands ran through his hair, looking around the unfamiliar room. Before he could piece together last night's events for himself a voice broke through his train of thought. "What's wrong, baby?"

The blonde was smiling at him, seeming to be amused by his clear confusion. "Did-did, we?'

"Have sex? Yes. We did." He replied, looking quite pleased with himself. "And it wasn't too bad, if I may say so myself… Uh, oh shit… what was your name again?"

"Keith."

"Right, Keith. Nice name, by the way. I'm Connor."

He couldn't believe it. Not only had he gotten completely wasted last night (something he never, ever does), but he also slept with a complete stranger! He had cheated on Logan, the love of his life. Not only cheated on him, but completely betrayed him. After no reply from Keith, Connor continued to talk.

"You look tense… You should come back to bed, relax a little. It's not like you have anything to be embarrassed about. You definitely know your way around the bedroom, if you know what I mean." He said, winking.

He couldn't believe this. "Oh my god! This can't be happening!"

"Look, did I do something wrong?"

Keith really looked at the man for the first time. He looked nothing like Logan, except for his blonde hair of course. His eyes were a bright blue color and his features were much less intense than Logan's. Keith sat on the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands. "I cheated on my boyfriend."

Connor nodded and gave him a knowing look. He crawled over and wrapped his arms around Keith for comfort. He rubbed up and down his arms and said, "Hey, we all slip up now and again. Shit happens. Don't kill yourself over it."

"You don't understand." Keith's voice came out broken on account of the tears he was now shedding. "I love him more than anything. He would never do something like this to me. We had a fight and I accused him of cheating on me, but deep down I knew that it wasn't true. I was just trying to pick a fight because I was mad he wasn't spending enough time with me."

"Look, if I had it my way I would ravish the hell out of you right now but I know that wouldn't be particularly smart. But if you really love this guy, then you need to talk to him."

"There is no way he would want me now. Look what I did to him."

"Well then, he doesn't have to know. It can be our little secret." He said, resting his head on Keith's shoulder.

Keith was quiet for a moment, considering all of his options. He could tell Logan and be honest, but risk being walked out on. Or he could just pretend that last night didn't happen. It wasn't like he remembered most of it anyways. He released himself from Connor's arms, gathering all his clothes and putting them on as fast as he could. He knew what he was going to do now.

"I've got to go."

Connor wore a knowing smile. "Good luck. He must be special to get you get you this worked up."

"Thanks, he really is." He said, rushing out the door.

Before he could get completely out the door he heard Connor's voice. "Hey!"

"Yeah?" only his head was peaking in the door at this point. He needed to get out of here and talk to Logan before he lost his chance.

"What's the guy's name?"

"Logan." And with that last word he left the hotel room that he didn't even remember checking into.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NIGHT BEFORE<strong>

He was staring up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. What the hell just happened? That's when it all sort of hit him. Did he just sleep with Logan Wright? No fucking way. There is no way this happened. He turned his head to find Logan facing him and his eyes grew wide with realization. He slept with Logan fucking Wright. Both of them spoke at the same time. "Holy shit."

That was all that was said as they continued to stare at each other for the next five minutes. Finally Julian felt he should break into the fog of awkward that he was sure would build up over time. "Did that really just happen?"

"I don't know. What exactly just happened?"

"I think we had sex. But I can't be entirely sure."

Logan seemed to contemplate these words for a moment before he spoke. "I wouldn't say "had sex" is the most accurate description. I would say "fucked you senseless" would be the best way to describe that." And as he ended the sentence, the all too common smirk that Logan was famous for appeared on his lips.

Julian could have sworn he felt himself blush. "Oh really now?"

The smirk remained on his lips as he pushed himself up on one elbow, bringing his face less than an inch away from Julian's. "Really."

Julian could feel Logan's lips barely touching his own and he was completely at a loss for words. All he could do was stare into those extremely green eyes. How many times had he attempted to compare those beautiful eyes to meaningless objects throughout the years? And how many times had he found anything that came close to them? Not once. Nothing could ever compare to the eyes staring down at him and Julian would never truly know why.

Logan leaned down to kiss him but he couldn't respond. This was all wrong. Logan had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that he was upset with at the moment. That's all this was to him, a stress relief. This should not have happened. And before he knew what he was doing, he was pushing Logan off him and jumping off the bed shuffling for his clothes. "What the-?"

Logan just looked at him like he was clinically insane. "Jules, what the hell are you doing?"

"This is wrong! I have to get out of here."

"Wait, what? What's wrong? What are you talking about?" He got up and tried to stop Julian from searching through the pile of clothes in his room. He grabbed his arms, forcing the actor to look at him. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking. Please."

Julian looked straight up at the other man and decided it was better just to be blunt in this situation. "You have a boyfriend." At just the slightest mention of this Logan's face fell tremendously. So much, that he couldn't bear to look at him anymore. He shifted his gaze to the floor to continue talking. "You and I both know that this was just a one time thing."

He attempted to break free from Logan's grasp, but failed. He never remembered Logan being that much stronger than him. Logan pulled his chin up so that he was forced to peer into the deep pools of green in front of him. "Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean that this meant nothing. You can't just walk away after you tell me you love me."

"I was drunk." He lied.

But Logan didn't fall for it for a second. "No you weren't. I've seen you drunk. You hadn't even had a drink. Why are you lying to me?"

"Because Lo, this isn't going to happen again and the sooner I grow to accept that, the easier it will be on me!" He looked down again, extremely disappointed to hear those words said out loud. It's one thing when you think something, but saying it out loud makes it all too real sometimes.

But all of a sudden, out of nowhere he felt Logan's lips forcefully pressed against his. Before he had time to respond the kiss was over and Logan was looking down at him and smiling slightly. This wasn't his usual arrogant smirk, but a very small but genuine smile. "This wasn't a onetime thing for me. I can't just let you walk away."

"What about your boyfriend?" Julian was confused as to what he was suggesting exactly. Did he want to be with him or not?

"I'll figure it out. I just can't stop whatever this," he said motioning between the two of them "is." Then the arrogant smirk was back and he was pulling Julian closer so that he could whisper in his ear. "Besides, there is no way I'm going to forget all the sounds you make with my dick inside of you." He finished that sentence by flicking his tongue over the shell of Julian's ear.

_Oh… well, fuck. I was not expecting that._

Logan moved away enough so that he could pull Julian into a rough kiss that ended with Julian taking the blonde's bottom lip between his teeth. Logan let out a needy moan that made Julian even harder than he was before. His hand came up to Logan's neck to pull him in closer. They broke the kiss and Julian had only one thought. "We should go back to bed."

Logan smiled and pulled the brunette and himself onto the bed so that Julian was lying on top of him. The pair laughed lightly before pursuing the kiss they had previously broken. Julian ground his hips down into Logan's, eliciting one of the sexiest sounds Julian had ever heard before from the man beneath him. He broke the kiss and leaned down to Logan's ear and said, "This time I'm fucking you." The blonde moaned loudly as Julian began the process of making a small bruise on his pulse point that was sure to be there for days.

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After <strong>

Julian rolled over and opened his eyes to see the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. Logan was lying on his chest with his arm draped over Julian's waist. His blonde hair was messy and his mouth was slightly open. There was a small snoring sound coming from his mouth. The comforter was resting just over his perfectly shaped ass but his right foot was hanging off the bed. He was beautiful, simply put. But it ended in a second when the blonde woke up.

He looked up to Julian and once he could focus on what he was looking at he returned the smile that the actor was giving him. "Hi."

Logan moved himself closer to Julian, still with a wide smile on his face. "Hi. Exactly how long have you been watching me sleep like a weirdo?"

Julian slapped Logan's arm lightly and giggled. "Shut up. You're cute when you sleep. I can't help it."

"Well, I am very attractive so…"

Julian rolled his eyes. "Oh, god."

**Logan's POV**

Logan pulled the actor on top of him, laughing. He pulled him down into a completely innocent and sweet kiss. But then they heard the front door to the house open and close again. The two broke the kiss and froze where they were.

"What the fuck was that?" Julian whispered.

Logan's eyes suddenly went wide, "Keith."

"Logan?" Keith's voice rang though the house.

Julian crawled off the other man, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Logan looked around like he was lost and finally pointed to the corner of the room, whispering back, "The closet! Get in the closet! Hurry!"

"Logan?"

"I'm uh… back here! Just woke up…" He was now shuffling around the room looking for where he had thrown his underwear last night. The only time he ever slept naked was after sex. Yeah, he needed to find pants or something fast.

_Found them!_

He put on his pants just in time for Keith to walk into the room looking miserable.

"Hey."

"Hey." Keith was being quieter than usual. He almost looked scared.

"Where did you go?"

It took Keith a second to answer, "I just, went to a friend's house for the night."

"Look, I'm-"They both started to apologize at the same time. When they realized it the mood lightened tremendously and they laughed a little bit.

"Me first." Keith said. "I was a jerk. I shouldn't have over reacted. I was just stressed from work I think and I was wrong. I missed you, so much." Keith looked up with pure sadness in his eyes.

Logan couldn't help but walk across the room and take him into his arms. Keith broke down and began to cry as Logan tried to calm him. "Don't cry, it's okay."

After a few minutes the crying had slowed. It was Logan's turn to apologize. "I'm sorry, too. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have lied in the first place. I love you."

Keith kissed Logan, long and hard before breaking for only a couple seconds to say, "I love you, too. So, so, much."

They continued kissing until Keith backed him up to the bed and pushed him down, crawling on top of him.

_Oh, shit. Julian is still in the closet! _

"We need to stop." He said, sitting up and trying to gently set Keith next to him.

"No we don't." Keith said, kissing across his jaw line and down his neck to his collar bone.

_This needs to stop- but oh fuck that feels good. No, wait. Shit. _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... small cliff hanger there, but yeah... tell me what you think! I hope I didn't disappoint too much! <strong>

**Btw, glee was amazing tonight and made me cry for Santana and Beiste. I love Finn again, I hope that doesn't change next week! lol**

**Love you, thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I wrote this late last night and I think it works so here it is =].**

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas (for those of you who celebrate Christmas), I know I did! But coming back from it I always realize how spoiled I really am XP. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! =] Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_What am I doing in here? There is no way I'm getting away with this._

He chanced a peak outside the closet and into the bedroom. Keith had Logan pinned to the bed and was kissing him, his hands beginning to roam lower and lower. The second his hand reached Logan's pants, Logan moaned loudly and flipped the two over so that he was now the one pinning Keith to the bed.

Julian couldn't exactly process what was happening in the present time and what was going to happen in the near future. _Holy fuck. Is he really going to screw this guy when he knows I am right in the closet? He wouldn't… Logan can be an asshole but come on, he wasn't that bad. _

It wasn't until Logan began to reach for the button on Keith's jeans that he realized what might actually be about to happen. _They are going to have sex. Right in front of me. You have got to be kidding me right now!_

At this point he was just about ready to take the risk of running past them and being caught just so he could avoid hearing or seeing this for another minute. Normally watching two hot guys make out is perfectly fine but when you're in love with one of them, it really just sucks. He was panicking. He had to get out of here, but there was no way that Logan had forgotten that he was in here. He was just simply playing the part very, very, very well. He knew that any second now Logan would find some way to drag Keith away from the bedroom long enough for him to escape unnoticed. This had to be a part of his plan.

He looked out at the two men on the bed again, only this time they were barely wearing any clothes. When he saw Logan move to remove the other man's boxers was when the reality of his situation dawned on him.

That was also about the time that Keith decided to look into Logan's eyes and say something that changed Julian's whole perspective on his evening.

"Never leave me. Ever."

In all actuality it wasn't what Keith said that impacted him so much, but Logan's response.

"Never. I'll never leave you. I love you."

_Well fuck. _The final decision was made that getting caught or pretty much anything was better than where he was right now, he had to just make a run for it. Maybe he would get lucky.

Julian had had about 4 drinks too many at this point and was fairly certain that he wouldn't be driving home. He had gotten lucky. He escaped his hideout unnoticed. But really, how could you focus on anything else when you have Logan's dick up your ass?

At this point he had nowhere else to go. He of course, had an apartment but he wasn't ready to just go home and hide under the covers until he finally had the composure to face reality. What fun was that? Another reason he didn't just go home was because he didn't have any booze left.

That's when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to be greeted by a very good looking Latina woman with black hair and beautiful tan skin. _Maybe this night wasn't a total waste after all. _

"Hey hot stuff, why don't we skip the small talk and get to the point where you buy me a drink and ask me to go home with you." She said, winking.

_Well that was much easier than I thought it would be. _

Julian definitely wasn't in the mood for trying to convince anyone to go home with him, so in a way this random girl showing up was quite perfect. Smiling, he replied "Have a seat, beautiful. What's your poison exactly?"

The girl took the bar stool next to him. "Anything strong, I'm in the mood for forgetting. Much like you seem to be." She said, as a small smirk grew on her face.

"You're good." He ordered two drinks on the menu that he particularly found helpful in forgetting, one for her and one for him. He offered the girl his hand, "I'm Jul-"

"Julian Larson. I know, you're on tv remember? How do you get away with no one stalking you when you're out in the open like this, anyway?" The smile she was now wearing as she shook his hand was genuine.

"It's not as hard as you would think. I don't have any problems as long as I keep a low profile. I just have to be sure not to stand out too much and people just pass me by like I'm invisible." He smiled back at the Latina.

The drinks he ordered had arrived and as she went to grab for her drink he held it just out of her reach. "You know who I am but you have yet to tell me your name."

She smirked and nodded in agreement. "I'm Santana Lopez."

He handed her drink over and asked, "So Santana, what is it exactly that you are so keen on forgetting, you having boyfriend troubles?"

She grimaced and replied, "Not far from it…"

"Yeah well, that makes two of us. Sort of."

She raised her eyebrows in curiosity and slight amusement. "So you are gay? I totally knew it. I got this vibe when I saw you on tv, you know?"

He laughed, "I'm actually bi, but yeah I'm into guys. Doesn't bother you does it? Are you going to spill my secret to the world now?" He knew that this should be something he cared about, telling a complete stranger something that could jeopardize his career, but after this many drinks nothing really mattered anymore.

She scoffed, "Please, you remember when you asked if I had boyfriend issues?"

He nodded.

"Make that girlfriend troubles and you would have been correct." She said smiling. "Your secret is safe with me."

"So are you bi, or…"

"Not at all, as I like to say, the only straight I am is straight up bitch." She smirked at him, making him very disappointed that she turned out to be a lesbian. That would be his luck right now.

"So if you're gay then why exactly did you hit on me?" He asked, completely confused.

"I told you. I came here to forget. I may not fall in love with men but I do find them attractive. And trust me, you are more than attractive."

"Wouldn't that hurt your girlfriend?" He asked, completely nonchalant to the whole situation, due to his alcohol intake of that night.

"She cheated on me. That's actually what I came home to tonight. I walked in to my girlfriend eating out some chick I had never seen before." She bluntly stated. She now seemed quite pissed. "I've passed the point where I worry about her feelings."

"I'm sorry." He didn't know why he suddenly cared so much about how this girl was feeling. He had just met her, but to be honest he was really starting to like her.

"Have you ever loved somebody so much that you can't even express it to them, only to find out that they never really gave a fuck about you?" Tears were now in Santana's eyes and Julian could completely understand why. Of course he had felt the same way, though high school, through college, and now when he was an adult. The thing that made it worse was the fact that it wasn't a bunch of different guys. It was just one guy, just one fucking guy that he couldn't seem to get over and he had no clue why. It wasn't just heartbroken that he felt but now he was starting to feel completely helpless. Like he had no true control over his life because he was always too busy worrying about Logan, someone who never felt even close to the way he did.

"Yeah… I know the feeling." But wait, he didn't get drunk so he could feel worse about himself. "Hey, don't cry." He reached up and wiped a stray tear falling down her cheek. "We came here to forget remember? "

He smiled and got up, holding out his hand to her. "So let's forget. Let's get out of here."

She hesitated for a moment and looked around as if she was worried someone would see, but then she grabbed his hand and the two walked out into the street stumbling from drunkenness and hauled a cab back to his place.

She wanted to forget her girlfriend, he wanted to forget Logan. They both knew that this was just a temporary fix, but temporary was better than nothing.

Logan knew what he did was wrong. He would never deny that. But it wasn't something he meant to happen; he had just gotten caught up in the moment and forgotten. _Forgot that I was hiding my best friend that I just had sex with (who just told me he loved me) in the closet as I had sex with my current boyfriend. I am such a dick! _This was definitely the worst thing he had ever done to someone. Out of all the selfish things his dumbass had done throughout his life, none of them were ever this bad.

It wasn't until after he had gotten off that he remembered what he should have been doing and that was getting Julian out of the closet. When he had made up an excuse to get up and get a clean shirt to wear he had planned to check and see how pissed off Julian was. But when he searched the closet the brunette was gone. There was no way that he had snuck out without Logan noticing, was there? _Shit, this was bad._

He had to find Julian. But there was no way he could just leave now; he had to wait until the morning when Keith wouldn't ask questions.

The morning came and he made up another excuse about work to Keith, without even feeling guilty at this point for it. He felt guilty for a much worse reason right now and that was what he had to worry about at this point. After that he had checked a few different Starbucks and other places he thought Julian would go in the morning and coming up with nothing, he knew there was only one place left to check as he stood in the middle of the crowded sidewalk. He looked on his phone to see if he had deleted the message that held the address of his best friend. He was relieved when he finally found it and decided to take a cab to get there quicker. This was the last place he knew to look at.

When he arrived he ran up the stairs, not bothering with the elevator. He felt awful and he needed to fix this now and after what he had put him through, he was extremely worried about Julian.

He didn't even know why he was stupid enough to have sex with Keith. If he really wanted to have sex he could have waited to make sure Julian was gone first. It was like all the guilt built up for sleeping with Julian in the first place took him over and he had to make it up to Keith. It wasn't a logical reasoning, and he knew that but hind sight is twenty twenty so you can't really blame him for losing his mind at the time. He got to Julian's door and took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door three times.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I brought in Santana. It definatly wasn't planned, the idea just came to me last night while writing. I hope you liked it! Normally I do ship Britana but it didn't work for my story so no, the cheating girlfriend is not Brit. The two aren't together at all in this. But I may work her in for a happy ending for Santana... we'll see. <strong>

**Let me know what you think! **

**Love you guys! =P**


	13. Chapter 13

Heyyyy so this was a fun chapter to write! I hope you enjoy reading as much as enjoyed writing!

Ohmygoshyouguys! I MET DARREN CRISS (and other people from starkid and glee) WEDNESDAY AFTER HIS SHOW IN NEW YORK! Now it will be less awkward when we get married because he knows that I exist! And he hugged me in his mind... what a great start to 2012!

Oh and by the way I haven't said this in a while but I am poor and don't own Santana, Julian, or Logan...

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

He had her pinned against the wall in his bedroom when Julian brought his hand around her waist, reaching up her back to slide down the zipper on her skin tight dress, the other hand slowly caressing up her thigh. His lips were attached to her neck and he licked, bit, and sucked on one specific spot just hard enough to elicit a beautiful and desperate whimper from Santana.

Her hands went into his hair as she pulled frantically to get those very talented lips onto hers. Their lips crashed together as Julian slid the dress down her body so that she was now in only her bra and underwear. Her hand slid up past his shirt to feel his slightly defined and toned body underneath. Pulling it over his head, she smiled and continued to kiss him while pushing him backwards and onto the bed.

The two laughed lightly when they plopped down on the bed and crashed their lips together again. She kissed sloppily down his neck and down his chest and was now undoing the button and zipper on his pants, pulling them off of him and smiling wickedly up at him. She crawled up and trapped his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Julian half grunted and half moaned and turned the two over so that he was now the one dominating her. He licked the shell of her ear and she moaned and gripped and scratched her nails down his back. Still with his mouth next to his ear he whispered, "God, you're hot."

She smiled at this and her hips pushed up into his now very hard cock and now it was his turn to moan. He ran his tongue from just below her ear down to her collar bone and lightly bit down, while reaching his hands under her to unhook her bra. Once it was unhooked he threw the piece of clothing across the room, not sure and not caring where it landed.

He kissed down to her chest and when he got to her nipple he didn't hesitate to take it into his mouth and tease it with his tongue, making the beautiful woman below him arch her back and moan shamelessly while she gripped onto the sheet above her head. He continued playing with her nipples, continuing to get this spectacular reaction. He smirked up at her, "Sensitive nipples much?"

She smirked right back and pulled him up and kissed him roughly, she then wasted no time in reaching down into his boxers and grabbing his shaft. Julian, not expecting the sudden contact grunted loudly and arched his own back, his eyes shutting in pure ecstasy. "I'm sure you have some sensitive spots too." She said smirking up at him.

Turning them over, she quickly removed his boxers and moved down his body, planting sloppy kisses the whole way down. As she grabbed his throbbing cock once more Julian didn't have time to react to the touch before her mouth was enveloping him completely, and sweet Jesus that felt good.

He moaned loudly and moved his hand down to Santana's hair. She hollowed her cheeks as she moved her mouth up and down. The girl was unexpectedly amazing at sucking cock, considering the fact that she was a lesbian. Not that any of this mattered because Julian was getting a spectacular blow job from a very hot Latina girl, and he knew that no strings would be attached in the morning when this was over, which made him even happier. He was so done with anything close to a relationship. The situation he was in right now was absolutely perfect.

She now released his dick from her lips with a slight popping sound and ran her tongue from the bottom to the top of his shaft up to the head, licking of the little bit of precome there. She smiled wickedly as she climbed back up the bed to kiss him with force, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. "Are you sure… you're gay, because… that was fucking fantastic." He said, now out of breath from being so aroused.

She smiled "Oh I'm definitely gay. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to have a little fun with men, too."

He smiled back, "Lucky me, then. Now maybe I could return the favor?" He rolled them over and kissed down the Latina's body. When he got to her underwear he slid them down, one side using his hand and the other using his teeth. He pulled them down past her ankles and threw those somewhere, probably close to her bra.

He spread her legs and kissed up the inside of her thigh, teasing her as he could hear her breathing increase. His breath ghosted over her, not quite touching yet and she whined, wanting more. He decided it was time to stop teasing her as he let his tongue run over her clit once just to test the reaction. Santana let out a moan that she had been holding in due to the teasing.

He continued with this action, now drawing different patterns with his tongue and sucking on the girl's clit. Santana was now falling apart and extremely wet as he took two fingers and slid them into her all at once, moving in and out. As she reached her climax she let out a moan so loud that Julian couldn't tell if it would count as a scream or a moan. " Ohhhh fuck!" Her hips pushed up and she clawed at the back of Julian's neck. "Fuck me, I need you to fuck me now!"

Julian flashed a cocky smile up at her, "As you wish." He moved back up to attach his lips to the spot right below her ear as he slid into her in one motion, Santana wrapping her legs around his waist. The two of them moaned at the same time and began to move their hips together in a steady rhythm, Julian using his hands to explore the perfect body below him. He soon learned that Santana was obviously a scratcher, which was not something that bothered him at all. In fact, he absolutely loved it, who cared if he had marks in the morning?

Suddenly Santana rolled the two of them over so that she was now straddling Julian with him still inside her. She bent down and kissed him, and bit his lip as she pulled back and started to ride his cock.

_God, this chick is fucking perfect! _His hands gripped her hips roughly as she continued to move herself up and down and rotating her hips occasionally so that the movement wasn't predicable. One of her hands rested on his chest as the other slid up her own body, moved her hair out of the way and made its way back down to play with her nipple. Both of them were close to the edge by now.

Their breathing became shallow and rushed and their hip movements more sporadic as it became harder to concentrate.

Julian reached his climax first, spilling his seed into the girl above him and that's all it took for her to reach her own sweet feeling of release.

She slid herself off of Julian and rested herself down onto his chest, breathing hard, not ready to move just yet. They laid there for god knows how long until the two of them were relaxed again.

Santana was the first to speak. "Well, that was fun."

"Definitely, definitely fun."

"And exactly how drunk are you?" she asked laughing

He laughed in his reply, "Very, very drunk."

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence as the two just rested together on the bed, Santana tracing small patterns on his chest with the tip of her finger. "Do you think we'll be alone forever?" She asked in almost a whisper.

Julian had to think for a few seconds before he answered her. "You, no way… You'll find someone, someone who hopefully knows how to treat a lady as great as yourself." He looked down at her and smiled. This made her smile as well but she asked a more specific question this time.

"What about you?"

He took another minute to answer her, "Yes. I will be alone forever."

At this response she moved so that she could look at him right side up and rested her chin on her hand which rested on his chest. "And what makes you say that?"

"I've loved one man my entire life. And it's clear that he doesn't love me back, but for some reason I still can't get him out of my head."

"Well, maybe one day that will change and you can find room in that very attractive head of yours for someone new." She suggested smiling at him.

He smiled back down at her and nodded slightly, "Maybe…"

They fell asleep together in that same position until hours later, the sound of someone at the door interrupted their comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>He waited, unsure if Julian was going to be here or not and if he was, would he even answer the door? Just when he was about to knock again the door swung open to reveal a very attractive Latina woman, in a shirt that clearly wasn't hers. He assumed it was one of Julian's. <em>Wait, what the fuck is going on right now and who the hell is this?<em>

She looked just as confused as he felt as he asked, "Ummm… is Julian here?"

She looked into the apartment then back at him, signaling with her head for him to come in.

She walked across the living area and went to enter one of the rooms as he followed close behind. "You have company." She said with an amused tone.

That's when Logan saw him in the corner of the room, shirtless and buttoning his pants. _He is so fucking hot… wait, no focus Logan! _

He shook his head slightly to clear it and looked at Julian. The man didn't look happy about him being here. "What do you want?" _Yep, he was definitely pissed. Which he had plenty of reason to be… because I'm an idiot. _

"We need to talk."

Before Julian could reply Santana spoke up, now sitting on the bed looking quite calm and slightly amused. "Well then, you must be the ever so oblivious squid, Logan is it?" She stood and walked over to him, extending out her hand in a friendly gesture.

Logan was completely confused as to why this girl was even here in the first place and how she knew anything about him. And did she just call him a squid? He didn't take her hand, instead he just stared at it. "Umm… who are you?"

She put her hand down when she realized that he wasn't going to take it. "I'm Santana." She said, still smiling.

"And how exactly do you know Julian?"

This is when Julian decided to break into the conversation. "Does it matter? Look, why are you here? Get bored with Keith and come over for another quick fuck?"

"That's not what that was and you know it-"

"Do I? I tell you that I love you, we have mind blowing sex, you shove me into a closet and then have sex with your boyfriend, WHILE I'M STILL IN THE FUCKING CLOSET!"

"I know, I shouldn't have done that. I freaked out-"

"You freaked out? I was trapped in your closet listening to you tell your boyfriend how you will never leave him!"

"I'm just fucking confused, okay? Am I not allowed to be confused?"

Julian was not putting a shirt over his head and grabbing his jacket. "No, Logan! Not when being confused means forcing me to listen to you fuck someone else right in front of me! I'm leaving."

Julian walked past Logan, careful not to touch him. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" He screamed as he slammed the door shut.

He was now standing in the kitchen/living area looking at the door that was just slammed. _Well that went just as bad as I thought it would. _

He looked over into the kitchen where the girl named Santana was now sitting on the counter, licking Nutella off of her finger. "You better go after him… if you don't want to lose him, that is." She said in a matter of fact tone.

No way, he was not about to lose him again, just when he thought he got him back. He headed for the door and Santana yelled to him, "Good luck!"

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it! The Jultana smut was especially fun to write XD. I don't know if I have done her character justice so I am slightly worried... Tell me what you think! I love you all!<p>

Thank you Jenna for editing and thank you to all of you still reading this little story of mine!


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this chapter is very short. I am going to try and wrap up this story soon and maybe start a new one. Any ideas?**

**This story won't go past 20 chapters, most likely. :)**

**Thank you to my lovely beta and just in case you guys didn't know... I can afford nothing therefore I own none of the really good characters in this fic. I do, however take credit for a few random ones that I made up in my head. Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy and tell me what you think of my very small chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Jules, wait!" Logan was now chasing after him down the street.

Julian turned around suddenly to glare at him. "No! You don't get to call me that! Just leave me the fuck alone!" And he turned around returning to his fast paced walking.

Luckily, Julian wasn't fast enough to get away from Logan without making a scene. Logan caught up to him and grabbed his wrist, twisting the actor to face him. "Just let me talk for five minutes and then you can ignore me and never talk to me again."

Julian looked truly helpless as he looked Logan straight in the eyes. "Don't you get it? That's just the problem. I can't just ignore you! I can't stop thinking about you! I haven't stopped thinking about you since high school! You are the only person I ever really wanted to be with but we both know that you don't give a damn about me."

"Shut up! That's not true and you know it. You're my best friend. You always will be. Don't act like I don't care because I do and you know I do!" At this point people in the street were beginning to stop to look at them.

"Fuck off, Logan. I am so tired of you pretending to care. I was always just there when it was convenient for you-"

"Um, excuse me but when where you ever there? You were always gone!"

Julian looked even more pissed off now and began to walk away again. "Just forget it, this conversation is going in fucking circles!"

"Fine! Run! Nothing new there! Still too much of a coward to face up to your problems."

These were the words that finally got Julian to stop and turn around. Looking around he saw that many people were now standing around the street simply staring at the two. He took a deep breath and seemed to think over his next move when he walked into a seemingly empty bar. Logan quickly followed behind him and sat on the bar stool next to the brunette.

"What are we doing, Jules?"

Julian barely looked to Logan when he replied. "We needed a place to talk. You did want to talk, didn't you?"

Logan sighed heavily. "Yeah… I'm an idiot."

"Are you also a master of the fucking obvious?"

Logan looked down at his hands when a blonde girl working the bar finally came to ask if they wanted something to drink. Julian ordered a shot and Logan gave him a questioning look. "Isn't it a little early for shots?"

"This conversation is not one I plan on having sober."

Logan rolled his eyes. _What a drama queen._ The blonde looked at him, waiting for him to order. "I'll just have water, thanks."

Julian chimed in saying, "You know what, I'll have a water with my shot, too."

She looked at Julian suddenly, "You know, you look really familiar. Aren't you on tv?"

Julian didn't even smile or make eye contact with the girl when he nodded.

"Me and my cat, Lord Tubbington watch you every night. You're great." She said with a smile as she walked around, getting the two men what they had ordered.

Julian now forced a half smile and looked at the blonde. "Thanks. That's really sweet of you, um…"

"Oh, my name's Brittany, by the way. I always forget to tell people that..."

Julian's smile became more genuine as she gave them their drinks. He thanked her and raised his glass as he drank the liquid, letting it burn his throat.

"Well, I'll let you guys finish your conversation. You can just yell and let me know if you need anything." She said, as she walked into the back room.

The two men sat in silence for a good two minutes before Logan spoke. "I really am sorry. I know it doesn't mean much but I am. If I could take it back I would."

"So? What does it matter? Your boyfriend came back, now you two can live happily ever after."

"Jules, it's not like that-"

"Please, don't call me that."

Logan looked down at his glass not knowing what he could say to express his feelings because he didn't even know what he was feeling himself. He knew that he loved Keith but he also had a very strong feeling that he was falling in love with his best friend beside him. He just didn't know what to do about any of this. He had to make a decision, though. Thinking of Keith he felt happy, safe, calm. But when he thought about when he was with Julian he felt something different. It wasn't really anything like he had ever felt before. He felt… alive. Regardless of Keith, that was something he couldn't just let go.

"I need to be with you." He said out of nowhere.

Julian didn't look impressed. He actually looked slightly bored. "You're with Keith. That ship has sailed. Besides, we both know it wouldn't really work out between us."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. " You said you loved me. Was that a lie?"

Julian looked to the blond as if the answer was obvious. "Just because two people love each other doesn't mean they should be together."

"Just because it wouldn't be easy doesn't mean two people _shouldn't_ be together."

"Logan, you have a boyfriend. Are you telling me that you are ready to just drop all of that right away to give this," he said, gesturing between the two of them, "a try?"

Logan thought about how to answer the question but couldn't think of anything to say so he leaned forward, cupping the brunette's cheeks in his hands and gently brought their lips together. Their lips were parted slightly in a type of kiss that neither of them had experienced with the other before. All Logan knew was that this was meant to be and he could never walk away from this.

As they parted Logan looked into his eyes and saw that Julian had tears that were forming in his eyes. "I'll leave him. Just please, say that you will give this a shot."

Julian looked at a loss for words and Logan wasn't sure that he would even answer at first. Julian took a very deep breath and nodded. "Okay…"

Logan's eyes lit up at the confirmation, not entirely sure that what he'd heard wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him. "Okay?"

Julian smiled at the look of shock on Logan's face and nodded again. "Yeah." He leaned in for another kiss that was just as gentle and caring as the last.

As the two broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes once again Julian heard the four words he had been waiting years for. "I love you, Jules."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep... Jogan is official now I guess in this story. Did I totally fuck this up? Please let me know! :) Love you guys! <strong>

**If you have ANY ideas about ANY pairing and you would like me to write a fic on it just let me know. I won't be able to write every idea or every pairing but I would love to at least have some ideas to work off of. Dalton or Glee pairings will work for me! **

**And I have finals starting tomorrow, running through next thursday so I cant be sure when the next chapter will be ready. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! It has been a while since my last update. Like over a month. Sorry bout that... so I will give you a quick idea of where we left off: Sanata and Julian slept together and then Logan went to go talk to Julian after. After talking Logan told Julian that he was going to leave Keith and that they could be together now. So yeah... this is Logan's POV. I will stop talking now and say that I don't own Logan or Julian. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Things felt right. Throughout the past few weeks Logan had been so confused about what he wanted. Now that he had finally put his foot down and decided on who he really wanted, he knew that he had made the right choice.

Keith was sweet, caring, and selfless. Their relationship had been going great. He felt content and secure. Keith was able to make him laugh and forget about every problem in the world. But with Julian things were different. In fact, they were extremely different.

Julian was egotistic, annoying, and could be a complete dick sometimes. But that was just on the surface. That's what people saw when they looked at him from the outside. The real Julian was fun, adorable, and could be the sweetest guy in the world when he wanted to be. There were an infinite number of words to describe how good Julian truly was.

But the biggest factor that helped Logan make his decision was how he felt when he was with them. Keith made him feel safe, content, and relaxed. Julian on the other hand, made him feel alive. He felt not just content, but completely elated. When he was with Julian it was as if the entire world could fade away and he wouldn't take any notice.

That's how he made his decision. Sure, he loved Keith and probably always would. But it didn't compare to the love that he held for Julian.

The scary part now was trying to break off the relationship that had been a part of his life for years now. He didn't want Keith to find out that he had, in fact, cheated on him. However, he couldn't really think of a better way to end things than by being completely and utterly honest. If Keith deserved anything it was honesty.

It was now dinner time the day after he had made his decision. He had told Keith that he was on his way home and that they needed to have a talk. His excuse for being gone was simply that he was helping a friend in need, which wasn't one hundred percent untrue. But he still knew it was a lie. This was one thing he had to omit from his lifestyle, the endless amount of lies. When he started his relationship with Jules he was never going to lie to him because he knew that that was what made everything fall to shit.

As he arrived home he unlocked the door and let himself inside. He could already hear Keith doing something in the kitchen. It wasn't unexpected of him to be making dinner, but what was unexpected was the scene that he came upon in the dining room. The lighting was dim with candles as a centerpiece. The table was set as though it were a special occasion and this confused Logan immensely. Had he forgotten a holiday? Not that he knew of. That's when a bouquet of flowers on the other end of the table caught his attention. Looking at the tag he discovered they were addressed to him. What had he done to disserve all this?

Keith walked into the room looking extraordinarily happy to see him.

"Hey, babe!" he walked over hugging him tightly. Logan was too shocked to reply just yet so he hugged him back. Keith leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips while Logan just barely kissed him back. "Is your friend okay?"

Keith looked slightly on edge but also like he was in a really good mood.

"Um… yeah, yeah they're fine." There was a small beat of silence that followed. Then Logan gestured to the set up in front of them and asked, "What's all this about?"

Keith sighed and began to look even more nervous than before. "I just thought that we could have a nice dinner together. It's something we haven't done in a long time. Sit down, dinner's ready."

"Um, actually…"

Keith smiled and pushed Logan towards a chair and sat him down. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Just sit down and relax."

"Keith-"He was cut off by a forceful kiss placed upon his lips. The kiss deepened slightly and then Keith pulled away and smiled bigger than he had all night, which was really saying something.

"Just wait here."

With that, he walked away into the kitchen to get the food that was now ready to eat. Logan could not figure out what was happening here. Keith had spent the entire week pissed off at him and he was sure that he wouldn't be forgiven so easily. Even when the two had slept together he had assumed it wasn't going to fix everything so easily. Maybe sex was the answer to everything after all.

Keith walked into the room with two bowls of salad and then returned again with two plates with steak, baked potatoes, and green beans. This was Logan's favorite meal, and Keith knew that. Now he was sure that something was up.

Once Keith sat down the two began to eat in silence. Finally Logan gained the nerve to speak up. "So, are you sure there isn't a real reason for this?"

"Why must you assume that I always have an ulterior motive?" He replied smirking.

Logan smiled and shook his head. "It's not that, it's just that this is my favorite meal. You got me flowers. Candles. This can't be all for nothing."

Keith sighed and looked like he had finally given in. "Okay, you're right."

"I am?" Logan asked curiously.

"I guess now is as good a time as ever…" Keith said, now speaking to himself.

Logan was really confused and curious about what was going on here. That is until Keith had gotten out of his chair to kneel in front of him on one knee. That's when the panic began to rush through him.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?" Logan's eyes had almost completely popped out of his head.

"Just wait Logan, I need to do this-"

"No, no you don't, you really don't!"

"Yes, I do."

Logan was just shaking his head back and forth hoping to god that he would suddenly be able to disappear and be anywhere other than here.

"Logan, I love you. You are more than I could ever ask for, you're perfect to me. I know we've had a rough week, but it's nothing we can't get through. Whenever we had a problem before we never let it stop us from loving each other and I just know that we can do this together, for the rest of our lives." He reached into his pocket to retrieve a simple gold band. "Please, make me happier than I could ever be and become my husband. Please."

Keith was looking up at him expectantly and full of hope. However the only thing going through Logan's mind at this point was _Holy fuck I'm screwed_.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed this. I will be wrapping it up soon, like I said in my last authors note. I would like to thank every single person who has read this story or any other story of mine! I would especially like to thank (and give cookies to) everyone who has reviewed this or any other story of mine! You guys can't understand how great those reviews make me feel and I posted this chapter because of the last review I recieved (from Youngblood92). I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying my writing so thank you so much! I love you all! <strong>

**Now I hate doing this but I am writing a new crossover fic with Dalton and beauty and the beast. I don't think anyone has read it except me lol. I hate sounding like a loser who has to complain about this but if you could find the time to just go into my name and read the 2 small chapters that I have up for this story I would love you forever and ever times infinity! I just really want another opinion other than mine. **

**So yeah, I'm done begging for reviews on other stories. I was thinking about doing a one shot smutty fic with Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, and possibly Kurofsky... what do you guys think? Should I do it? **

**Thank you for reading! Love you all, always! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! This a very short chapter but it is also my last one before the epilogue... so technically this story is at it's end. God, that's crazy to wrap my mind around, but if you don't remember where we left off here is a short recap: Logan came home and Keith proposed to him but Logan was planning on breaking up with Keith. **

**Sorry for any grammar issues (no beta on this one)**

**Yep, that's it. I hope you enjoy this small chapter! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Okay, can we just stop and take a breather here because I think I'm going to pass out."

The two had been sitting in silence for what seemed like forever, Keith waiting on Logan's answer and his nerves were going insane! When Logan did finally speak, he was taken a little off guard. He didn't really know what reaction he had expected but it wasn't this one. All of a sudden a realization dawned on him.

"Logan, do you not want to marry me?" his voice barely over a whisper.

Logan appeared as though he was at a loss for words but then sighed while combing his hands through his hair. "Look Keith, can we just … talk for a minute. There's a lot I have to tell you right now."

Keith nodded and stood up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, let's just go over to the couch." This was not a conversation Logan ever wanted to have, but he knew it had to happen. He had to be honest with Keith once and for all and tell him everything.

The two of them walked over to sit on the couch facing each other. Logan took Keith's hands in his and took a deep breath, praying for the courage to be able to say this.

"Okay." That was all he managed to get out and eventually Keith spoke up.

"Logan, you're scaring me." When Logan looked into his eyes the only thing he could see was concern, which didn't make this situation any easier on him.

Somehow he found the courage to speak up and said, "I love you so much, but… I can't marry you."

Keith shook his head in confusion. "Why-"

"Just let me talk, okay?"

Keith nodded, still looking concerned but Logan knew that this was the point where he had to say it.

"I'm in love with someone else." As he looked up into Keith's eyes he could actually see the betrayal and he knew that he had crossed the point of no return. Before he could continue Keith cut him off.

"Is it Julian?"

Logan tried to answer but there was a lump stuck in his throat and when he tried to swallow it did no good so he settled on nodding.

Keith let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and nodded as well. He had known this was happening in his gut but tried his best to trust Logan. Now he was here. In his opinion, trust didn't get you very far in life.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant-"

"How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long have you been cheating on me?" Keith was done scooting around this topic. He wanted the answers and he wanted them now.

"It just started this week. I saw Julian at my show last week and we started hanging out-"

"That's where you were these past two weeks?"

Logan nodded, "Pretty much, yeah. I didn't expect anything to happen. Julian has always been my best friend and I hadn't seen him in forever and I don't know what happened. The night that you and I got into a fight and you left… I was just so scared and I didn't know who else to call." Logan was now letting his tears flow freely. "He came over and we ended up fighting and then he told me that he loved me… and that he always had and I- I just don't know. Somehow we ended up sleeping together. It only happen once but-"

"Wait, so that day I came back and we… was that right after he left? Right after you had fucked another guy?" Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Logan had a temper sometimes but he honestly didn't think he could ever be that mean.

"I felt guilty and I didn't know what to do. Julian hid in the closet and I just couldn't-"

"He heard us having sex?" Now Keith was appalled_. What kind of person hides in a closet and listens in on something so private?_

"Not exactly… He left before it went that far I think but-"

"Was this guy honestly worth it? Worth breaking off everything we had?" Keith didn't look mad anymore, he just looked tired and miserable.

"I love him, Keith. I think I always did, I just never realized it." There was a small beat of silence while Keith took this information in. "I love you too. It's just different. I'm so sorry Keith."

Logan let himself continue to quietly cry and covered his face in his hands. This is the point where everything hit home for Keith and he finally let his own tears fall.

That's when he realized it. He realized that he was never completely happy here. He tried to be. He loved Logan and he knew Logan felt the same way but deep down he knew that there was always something missing. But for some reason, that didn't make this moment any less painful.

"I loved you. I trusted you. And you just- you walked all over that."

Logan looked up at Keith with tear filled eyes and started to speak when Keith held up a hand and said "No, you had your turn. Now it's my turn to talk."

Logan silently nodded as Keith continued. "You betrayed me. And that just sucks. But it's over now and there's nothing I can do about it. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. So you can leave."

Logan looked thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you can leave. Get out of my house. You don't live here anymore." To some people it might have seemed like a harsh thing to do but Keith didn't care anymore. He was done with people taking advantage of him. It seemed a constant battle throughout his life and he wasn't just going to sit back and take it anymore. "I'm going to go out for a little while, clear my head. I want you gone when I get back later tonight or I'm calling the cops. Get whatever you need for the night and you can come by tomorrow to pick everything else up when I'm at work."

Keith got up, grabbing his keys and heading towards the door when Logan finally spoke. "So that's it? You just want me to leave and never see you again?"

Keith turned around to face Logan when he looked him in the eyes and replied, "Yeah, that's it."

He left without another work while Logan tried to completely compose himself so that he could get his things and get out of that place as quick as humanly possible.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, a sad place to leave off. But don't worry, I love happy endings! So this is the last actual chapter of the story and only the epilogue is next and if it goes as planned it should be fairly long. <strong>

**I would like to apoligize for all the short and/or crappy chapters I have posted throughout this entire story and I would like to thank all of you for sticking with me regardless of them all. This was my first fic and I can't believe I actually was able to entertain people with it. You all made my life with every single review or comment and thank you so much for that! **

**I will continue to write and hopefully get better with time. I know that I could never have gotten to the point I am at now (finishing up my first ever fanfic) without all of your amazing support!**

**Thank you to all my friends who have been reading this throughout and to anyone who ever helped me beta!**

**Okay, I'm done rambling. Just thank you all so much and I had a blast so far with this fic! I am super excited to write the epilogue and I feel like you guys will end up loving it. I'll get it done as soon as I can. As always, love you all! XD**


	17. Epilogue Part 1

**Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry! My writers block on this story has been tragic lately! I don't know why but I have been having some serious issues. I decided to split the epilogue into 3 parts for you guys for now. This chapter unfortunatly is very short and contains no Jogan and is centered around Santana. I feel like I honestly disappointed myself with this because it never really felt right but it's the best I could do at the moment, so I apoligize. **

** I hope you don't hate me after this pathetic attempt of an update but here you go.**

**Once again, sorry!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue Part 1<p>

(5 months later)

Santana was tired. Not sleepy, tired. She was tired of feeling like she didn't matter. She was tired of being so damn alone all the time. And most of all she was tired of having sex with random people for some kind of comfort. She had been broken up with her girlfriend for a while now and the feeling of freedom had started to wear off about two months ago. That is the reason that she now finds herself at this damn bar every night for the past three weeks. She was now on her third drink and on her way to a fourth. She wasn't drunk but she was slowly getting there.

The bartender filled her glass up a fourth time, "You know Santana you really could find a hobby or a friend. You spend every night here." He was amused and smirking at the deadpan look she was giving him.

"Rick, I don't need a hobby because there are plenty of things to do here… Like Blondie over there." She turned her head to find a hot as hell, short haired blonde girl staring at her. She winked, making the girl look down, blushing. Santana smirked at Rick, satisfied that she had made her point.

Rick shook his head and laughed. "One day you will realize that there is more to life then getting drunk and having sex with strangers."

"Well one day is not today." She took a sip from her glass and winked at Rick.

"My shift is up, which means I'm leaving, which means I won't be here to keep an eye on you. So be careful, please." She could tell that he wasn't joking when he said he wanted her to be careful. Rick always cared about her well being. She never understood why he cared so much, but she was glad that someone did.

She nodded to put him at ease before he left. Her next move was to figure out who she was going to take home tonight. The blonde checking her out was defiantly a contestant. She was defiantly good looking enough and she seemed like she would know how to have a good time.

"Want another?" a voice broke her from her concentration from behind the bar. She looked up to see a long blonde haired girl who was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Suddenly all thoughts of the girl from across the room had left her mind. In fact, all thoughts in general had left her mind and this includes what the girl had asked her.

"Um… sorry, what?" The blonde smiled and laughed at her difficulty to find words.

"Do you want another refill? Your drink is almost gone." Santana was mesmerized by the girls smile and couldn't fathom how someone could be so damn perfect.

"No, I think I've reached my limit." Well, that was not something she was expecting to ever come out of her mouth.

She grabbed a cloth and began to wipe down the bar. "I see you around here all the time. But you always leave with someone different."

"I've never seen you here before." Santana was sure she had never seen her before because if she had she would remember.

The girl put the cloth back behind the bar and held out her hand to Santana. The two shook hands. "I'm Brittany."

"Brittany… I'm Santana. How long have you worked here?"

"I've worked here for a while actually. I had to get a job because Lord Tubbington refuses to pay rent. "

"How come I've never seen you?"

"Oh, I usually don't work nights."

Santana nodded and Brittany stopped working with stuff behind the counter and leaned forward leaning closer to Santana. "So Santana, why are you here?"

She swore that no one could get as beautiful as this and then she realized that the girl had asked her a question. "Um, what?"

Brittany laughed, "Wow, you really are distracted easily. I asked why you were here."

"It's New York City, I'm single and I'm lonely as hell. There's not really much else for me to do."

Brittany gave her a look of sympathy. "Well, I get off in an hour. Think you can hang around here without getting too drunk until then?"

Santana didn't have to even consider this, she automatically answered, "Yeah, okay."

She didn't take another sip of alcohol in that hour.

* * *

><p>After Brittany cleaned the bar up for her coworker to take over her shift she walked up to Santana. "So, you ready?"<p>

"For what... exactly?"

"It's a surprise." Brittany was smiling mischievously as she grabbed Santana's hand and began leading her out of the bar.

"Umm you don't even know me. I could be a total creeper. Where are we going?" Santana was now laughing as she was dragged out onto the sidewalk outside.

Brittany stopped and looked into her eyes and was completely serious when she asked the next question, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Of course not, never." She answered shaking her head.

"Then let's go!" And just like that Brittany was smiling again as she led them down the street. She ended up leading them to central park which was almost completely empty at this time of night. At first Santana wasn't sure why Brittany had brought her there but the blonde sat down in the grass and patted the spot next to her.

Santana gladly took that seat and the two soon ended up lying on their backs watching the stars. They talked about anything and everything they could think of and Santana had never felt happier. They weren't sure how many hours they were there but they were about to fall asleep when they decided it was best not to fall asleep in the middle of the park.

When the two came to a point where they had to split in order to get to their apartments they said their goodbyes and were about to be on their way when Santana realized how stupid she was not to even get Brittany's number.

She turned around, "Hey, wait!"

Brittany turned and had a gentle smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Do you want my number or… I don't know, maybe we could get together sometime tomorrow?" Santana had no idea how this one girl could make her confidence waver so much.

Brittany walked up to her smiling, "How about both?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, sorry. All Britana and no Jogan yet. They will be epilogue part 3. Part two will be Keith's ending. I was planning on putting them all into one but it just wasn't happening so I really am sorry this sucked so much.<strong>

**MD White: I am glad you loved the story up to this point. It is my first every written so that means more than I can tell you! I am deeply sorry I didn't address the Jogan issue in this chapter but I do plan on having it out this week so please don't hate me too much. Thank you for reading and thank you even more for reviewing! In no way am I as good of a writer as you think. This was a complete mess at parts and I should definatly plan better, but regardless of my opinion, your opinion on my writting made my month so thank you so much! Love you! **

**Please forgive me my lovely readers!**


	18. Epilogue Part 2

**Hey guys, this is the second part of the epilogue and I feel like it is better than the last part. Sorry about the lack of length. **

**Review response:**

**R5Fantastic: I am so happy that you didn't hate me due to the last chapter and instead you encouraged me to pick myself up and get the next chapter out there, so thank you so much! I hope this is better than the last and I hope you enjoy it! Love you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Epilogue part 2<p>

It had been a year, one year since he kicked Logan out. One year since he decided that it was time he went it alone. And he was surprised to say, that he was happy. He felt like he had found himself again. He had been lost without even realizing it.

Throughout this year he had been able to focus on his work more, earning himself a generous raise. He had also gotten the chance to focus on himself and having fun. He learned that he didn't need a relationship to be happy. He didn't have a prejudice against dating. He just wasn't going to force anything. In Keith's mind he would start a new relationship when the right guy came around.

Today was a particularly nice day. It was Saturday, which for some reason always seemed to put him in an automatic good mood. He was doing his weekly grocery shopping with one headphone in his left ear. One of his favorite songs ever came on, Bad by Michael Jackson. _Damn, this day just keeps getting better!_

He was so distracted by the song and from deciding on what vegetables and fruits he would want this week that he didn't notice the staring.

His first vegetable decision was Squash, you could make Squash with almost anything so he could figure out what to do with it later. He was glancing around for the bags to put the Squash in when he noticed it. Someone very blonde and very familiar was not only staring at him but looked extremely amused. Keith knew that he knew the guy from somewhere but he had no idea where.

When they had made eye contact and Keith hadn't admitted to recognizing him right away Connor knew that he would have to step in if he wanted to actually hold a conversation with him.

He stepped forward slightly and stuck out his hand to the beautiful man standing before him. He somehow looked even more beautiful than he had a year ago. He looked happier. "Hi. You don't remember me, do you?"

Keith looked at him curiously as he shook his hand, clearly trying to recall where he had seen the guy before. "Well… I know that I have seen you before if that counts for anything."

Connor giggled at the guilty look on his face. "Don't feel bad, you were drunk the majority of our time together."

This struck some kind of train of thought for Keith because a few seconds later his eyes widened and he blushed bright red.

Connor laughed and nodded, "So I'm guessing you remember me now?"

"Oh my gosh, sorry I didn't remember you before, um… "

He smiled, not surprised that the other man didn't remember his name. "Connor."

"Right, Connor. Sorry."

He smiled. "You don't have to be sorry. Like I said before, you were very drunk."

"Right, well how are you?" he had relaxed at Connor's easy going demeanor surprisingly fast.

"I'm pretty good. Just out doing some weekly shopping."

"Me too. This place always has the best prices. "

There was a small awkward silence that followed where neither man looked at the other. "So, are you um… still with your boyfriend?"

_Can you say fucking random? Out of all the conversation starters in the world I choose that one!_

Keith's eyebrows shot up, clearly not expecting that question to come into the conversation so fast. And Connor quickly apologized.

"Oh God, I'm so so sorry. That was really… rude and just awkward timing. Yeah, I should just shut up and leave you alone now…"

Keith shook his head and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No, no, no, no don't worry. It's fine, it was just unexpected. We uh, actually broke up a few days after you and I…"

Suddenly Connor was worried that he had somehow ruined the relationship. "I'm sorry if I totally fucked everything up. I really just need to learn how to keep it in my pants-"

"No, you didn't fuck anything up. He actually was in love with someone else, so it was bound to happen sooner or later." Keith surprisingly didn't look or sound very sad. His reaction was very matter of fact.

"Damn, what a dick." The two laughed lightly.

"Well, technically I cheated on him. The only difference was that I only did it once."

"Well he must have been really dumb to pick some other guy over you." The silence that filled the small area of the store around them was anything but awkward. It was much more comfortable.

Keith smiled at him and Connor swore that he just about died inside from shear happiness. Keith smiling was probably the best thing he had ever seen and he felt as though he would do absolutely anything to see it again, until the man spoke up, breaking his train of thought. "So, it was really nice seeing you again, this time sober."

The two shared another laugh. "Yeah, yeah it was really nice talking to you."

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime." Keith looked somewhat unsure about something. But Connor was anything but unsure about the next words out of his mouth.

"Do you want get a cup of coffee sometime?" He had no idea how he had suddenly grown a pair but he was praying to God that they would help and not hurt his cause. He needed to see this guy again, he didn't care how he just knew that he needed to.

Keith was contemplating his question for about fifteen seconds before he finally gave his answer, which to Connor felt like an eternity. "Sure, that sounds nice."

Connor had never been more relieved to hear four words in his entire life. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Cool, so should we exchange numbers or…?"

Keith laughed and dug into his pocket for his phone. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Keith wasn't sure if he was making the right decision at first but by the time he walked out of the store he knew that he had made the right choice giving Connor his number. That feeling was only reinforced when he felt his phone buzz a few seconds later.

**So beautiful, when exactly do I get that coffee date?- K**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I just realized that the next chapter will be the last of this fic! Le sob. I know that we have been away from Jogan for a little while but that's because I wanted to save their ending for last. Thanks for reading, and please review because you will make my life! Love you all!<strong>


	19. Epilogue Part 3

**Well guys, this is it! The end of the road. The end of my first fanfic. Wow, it's so weird to say that. When I started this I never ever thought I would be able to get people to really enjoy what I wrote but then all you guys came along. Thank you so much for every alert, every favorite, and every review. I can't tell you how much this whole story and the response from all of you means to me!**

**Thank you to every friend who read or helped review this throughout. Right now I have no beta so there will be mistakes and I ask that you all are kind enough to look past them. **

**For this chapter I tried something a little different and I feel like it worked out for me. **

**Thank you guys so much for everything (I know I say that every two seconds)! **

**Review: **

**R5Fanatic: I'm so glad you liked the last part and I really hope that this final chapter does the story justice. I honestly love Keith. I usually hate when authors make the antagonist a good hearted character because they always end up getting hurt but look at what I did, lol. I'm glad that even though you didn't like him you were able to enjoy his ending. I truely hope that you like the Jogan ending and I hope I don't disappoint. I'm actually super scared about the reaction to this chapter because it is such a big deal for me. I will contiue to write more Jogan and Klaine and Brittana and every other ship that pops up into my head and I hope you read one here and there. Thank you for being a supporting fan and I enjoyed every single one of your reviews. I LOVE YOU! lol enjoy the chapter! **

**So I don't own most of the characters in here but I did make the idea so... yeah :) last chapter, so sad... lol**

* * *

><p>Epilogue part 3<p>

It was late at night and Julian knew Logan had to get up early in the morning because he had a rehearsal but to be honest, he really didn't care. He hadn't seen the blonde in what felt like forever and he was taking advantage of this moment. Besides, it's not like Logan was complaining.

Julian rolled the two over so that he was now on top of Logan. He brought his hands up to Logan's face trying desperately to make the kiss deeper. He pushed his hips down roughly, causing both men to groan at the friction.

"God, I fucking missed you!" he growled, trailing wet kisses along the blonde's jaw.

Logan only moaned in reply as he felt the other actor's warm breath in his ear.

"I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't remember your name." Julian smirked as the look of desperation Logan was wearing. He moved down his neck, nibbling on that specific spot he knew drove Logan crazy. Logan's hands moved up to grip at his hair and his hips were thrusting upward, searching for more friction to his now throbbing cock.

"You're wearing way too many clothes." Said Logan, reaching to pull Julian's shirt over his head. Staring at the amazing body on top of him Logan couldn't stop the growl that left his lips. He ran his hands up and down Julian's chest before pulling the man back on top of him and crashing their mouths together again. "You are never allowed to leave again." he mumbled against Julian's lips.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Julian reached down to remove Logan's shirt and tossed it somewhere in the room. He leaned down to run his tongue over the blonde's nipple and then biting down harshly, making his back arch off the bed and his hand grip at Julian's hair as he tried to stifle the moan that inevitably left his mouth.

"Fuck Jules, I need you inside me, now!" Logan practically whined.

Julian laughed breathlessly. "Someone's impatient." He pinned Logan's wrists above his head and whispered into his ear. "All in good time baby, all in good time."

He licked a line across the blonde's bottom lip and began kissing him deeply. His hands and moved down to grip Logan's hips and the two began moving against one another, feeling the tension build.

"Daddy? Papa?"

_Cockblock!_

The two instantly froze. Julian moved his forehead to the crease in between Logan's neck and shoulder and started to silently laugh. He rolled off of his husband and shook his head. Logan was just as amused as he answered the little girl who had entered the room. "What's wrong, beautiful?"

He reached his arms down and pulled his daughter onto the bed with them. "I hadded a bad dream. Can I sweep in your bed? Pwease?" The girl was pouting which made her look a lot like Julian, something he couldn't help but mentally laugh at.

"Of course you can. Here, come up here and you can sleep in the middle."

He lifted the comforter up to let the girl crawl under and her mood instantly changed. She was now smiling brighter than ever. "Yay!" She crawled closer to Julian and began cuddling with him and Julian pulled the little girl in as close as he could.

Sure, she had just stopped him from having mind blowing sex with his husband for the first time in about a month but that's part of the sacrifice of parenting. And to him, it was totally worth it.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Daddy. I wuv you."

"Goodnight Belle. Love you more."

Logan looked at him and the two only smiled. Julian gestured with his head for Logan to join the two of them, and he did. He kissed his daughter goodnight, telling her that he loved her but she seemed to already be asleep.

The three lay relaxed in each other's arms. Logan mouthed the words "Love you." to Julian from across their daughter. Julian responded with "Love you more." and the three slowly drifted off to sleep together feeling completely at ease.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years earlier: <strong>

The phone started to ring and Logan was attempting to feed Annabelle but she was being extremely difficult. He couldn't really blame her for not wanting to eat mashed peas when they looked like throw up. He would have to go to the store with Jules next time to make sure he got the not shitty food for her.

He continued to attempt placing spoonfuls of the peas into Belle's mouth but she only continued to spit them out and laugh at his disappointment. When Logan noticed that the phone was still ringing and that the shower was no longer running he yelled across the house to his husband. "Babe, can you get that?"

Julian yelled back. "Got it!" He ran into the kitchen picking up the phone from the receiver on the wall. He began talking to someone who Logan soon identified as his agent.

When Logan looked back at his he realized that he was dripping wet and the only thing covering his body was the towel tied around his waist. He subconsciously licked his lips which didn't go unnoticed by Julian. He mouthed the word "pervert" before turning around and continuing his conversation.

Logan smiled and decided to make one more attempt at feeding this child. When it failed he gave up and went to put the food in the fridge. The second he got up Belle began to get fussy due to the lack of attention she was receiving. That's when he heard it. A small sound that sounded a lot like "dada" had come from her direction. He froze and closed the fridge door. He glanced at Julian but it seemed like the man hadn't noticed and was still on the phone with his agent.

Wide eyed Logan walked closer to the baby girl slowly, waiting to see if she would say it again. Sure enough, throughout here fussing she reached her arms towards Logan and said the word clear as day, "Dada!"

Logan's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Jules!"

Julian turned around, confused at the urgency in his husband's voice. "Yeah?"

"She just spoke."

"What?" Julian didn't quite grasp that concept.

"She called me Dada."

"Are you sure-"his question was interrupted by the girl saying the word once again and begging for Logan to pick her up out of her highchair.

Julian dropped the phone back on the receiver, hanging up on his agent but not caring in the slightest. "Oh my god, Logan she spoke! I have to find the video camera!"

The two continued to freak out as their daughter continued to repeat her first word into the video camera and the two had never been prouder of themselves or of their daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Months earlier: <strong>

"Tomorrow's the day." Julian said nervously as he sat with his back against their headboard.

Logan was cleaning out their closet, getting rid of anything unnecessary that he didn't wear anymore wanting everything to be perfect for tomorrow. They would be at the hospital all day and probably stay there for the next couple days but when they brought Annabelle home they didn't want to have to worry about cleaning or anything else for a while. Logan looked over to see his husband fidgeting with his fingers. "What's wrong, Jules?" he asked, walking over to the bed and sitting next to the brunette. He rubbed his arm soothingly, knowing for sure that the man was internally freaking out.

Julian looked straight into Logan's eyes and whispered. "I'm scared, Lo."

Logan smiled sympathetically and pulled the Julian into his arms. He rubbed his back and he felt Julian let out a shaky breath. "It's okay. It's normal to be scared. I mean, we're going to be fathers for Christ sake."

Julian pulled away and looked down at his hands. "I just really don't want to fuck this up."

Logan pulled his chin up so that he was now looking into those beautiful brown eyes that he never left his mind. "Listen to me. You are going to be the most amazing dad!" He softly caressed his cheek and barely kissed his lips. "I love you so much, and this isn't going to be easy. But whatever happens, we always have each other to look to for help. We can do this Jules, I know we can."

Julian now had tears in his eyes that were beginning to fall as he pulled his husband into the tightest hug he could manage. "Please don't leave me, ever. I love you so much!"

Logan returned the hug as tight as he could manage. "I'm here forever. I couldn't leave you if I wanted to. And hey," he pulled Julian back just enough so he could rest their foreheads together. "I love you more."

The two laughed and kissed each other lovingly, finally to take this next gigantic step in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years earlier: <strong>

Logan was sitting in a room surrounded by all of his closest friends. Everyone was dressed up and ready to go, everyone except Logan. His head was placed in his palms and he was literally on the verge of hyperventilation. This was the day he was supposed to stand up in front of everyone he knew and promise to be with one man and one man only for the rest of his life. It was pretty heavy stuff.

Oddly enough he wasn't scared of being with only Julian for the rest of his life. That was the one part he was actually looking forward to. The part that scared the absolute fuck out of him was that he wouldn't be able to make Julian as happy as he deserved. Julian deserved the word. What if he couldn't give that to him? What if this didn't work? What if Julian is only marrying him because it's what Logan wants? Oh God, does Julian even want this?

He was freaking out so much that he didn't feel the presence of two people, one on each side of him. It wasn't until they spoke up that he finally noticed.

"Having second thoughts?"

"Because I think it's a little late to back out at this point."

Logan lifted his head and stared at the twins, trying to comprehend where exactly he was at the moment.

Evan put a reassuring hand on his back, trying to comfort him. "What's up? You love Julian. You can't really be considering backing out-"

"I'm not, it's just- I don't know. I love Jules and I want to marry him but I don't know what I'm doing. What if I totally mess this entire thing up for him?" Logan's head fell back down into his hands once again and he tried to focus all his energy on getting his breathing back to normal.

Ethan responded this time saying, "How much do you love him?"

Logan didn't hesitate a second before he said, "More than anything."

The twins grinned at each other and said in unison. "We know."

Logan looked up in confusion. "Then wha-"

"You won't mess it up." said Evan. "You may not have the perfect marriage ever but no one does. That's not what marriage is about. It's about making it through hell and back and doing it the entire time side by side with that one person you chose. You chose Julian. Are you ready to go to hell and back with him by your side?"

Logan nodded, still staring down at his shoes. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Then get in there and do what you came here to do." Ethan said standing up and offering Logan his hand.

The ceremony had started as the people made their way down the aisle. They had worked it out so that the two would walk down arm in arm. The fact that neither of them was really fond of their parents is what ultimately resulted in the decision to not include them in the actual ceremony. Having them sit quietly in the audience was much easier for everyone.

Logan stood at the door after his pep talk from the twins waiting for his cue to enter. It would be the first time he would see Julian that day and that thought alone was enough to calm his nerves and lift his mood exponentially.

When he was given the go ahead by his best man reaching the front he took his step out of the room and into the large church. The two had been deciding on whether or not to have their wedding in a church in the first place but finally decided that because neither was really strongly for or against the idea that it was probably the simplest option.

He looked to his right and saw the most beautiful image he could imagine. Jules was smiling brightly in his simple black tux that fit him just right. His purple tie added color to his outfit that seemed to brighten his whole demeanor. Suddenly all thoughts of doubts from either one of them was out the window and the only thing remaining was the two of them. He offered up his arm to the other man, who gladly linked their arms together.

Julian looked up with the bright smile remaining on his face. "This is it." He whispered.

Logan took a deep breath and couldn't stop himself from smiling as he looked forward. "Yep. You ready for this?"

"Bring it on, Wright."

* * *

><p><strong>6 months earlier: <strong>

Julian was nervous. He knew tonight wasn't just a normal dinner date between Logan and him. They two had been together for almost three years now and they were one hundred percent crazy about each other, or so he thought. But what really had tipped him off was his boyfriend's attitude all week. Walking around the apartment the last few days he had been fidgety, distracted, and completely disinterested in any type of physical contact. Therefore, yes, they hadn't had sex in almost an entire week which was completely unheard of up until this point.

Even now Logan was completely avoiding eye contact and kept his eyes glued to the menu like it somehow held all the answers to the universe. Julian didn't really care what he ate because he was almost positive that this would be the last night eating out with his boyfriend. His suspicions were only heightened when after the two had placed their order Logan finally made eye contact and they were completely terrified. This was it. They were breaking up and Logan didn't know how to do it without hurting him.

Logan sighed and looked back down at his hands. "Okay this is probably the hardest thing I've ever done-"

"Oh God Logan, if you're going to do it just get it over with. I can take it just don't beat around the bush."

Logan looked taken aback. "What?"

"I know what you're going to say-"

Logan then looked completely heartbroken. "How did you find out?"

Julian slumped down in his chair and mumbled, "You made it kind of obvious with your attitude this week. I mean, I get it. With my job I travel a lot and it's been three years now and it was fun but nothing really lasts forever and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you talking about? Jules, do you think I'm breaking up with you?" Logan leaned in closer to Julian, trying to search for whatever was going on in the brunette's mind.

Julian however, was confused as hell. "Aren't you?"

Logan laughed breathlessly. "God, no! Do you really think I would take you out to a restaurant to break up with you?"

Well that was true, taking him here to break off the relationship would have been pretty damn stupid on Logan's part but you never know. Julian shrugged, "Then why were you acting so weird all week? It's almost been a week since we… you know."

Logan took another deep breath before he continued on with his explanation. He reached across the table and took his boyfriends hands into his own. "Baby, I would never break up with you. Let alone do it in a public place like this. I love you with all that I am and I couldn't let you if I wanted to. Don't ever doubt that."

Julian nodded in understanding but completely froze when Logan was on the floor in front of him on one knee. _Holy fuck this wasn't happening. _

Logan looked up at him with worry filled eyes that he had been wearing all week long. "Jules, the last three years of my life have been indescribable. I couldn't think of anyone who I would rather be with. You're a complete smartass and a total diva at times and you steal the covers every single night."

Julian laughed and realized that his eyes were beginning to tear up.

Logan laughed with him but kept on with his speech. "You do, every single night. But I don't care because regardless any of those things you're also caring and thoughtful and I have more fun with you than I think I ever have my entire life. When I'm with you everyone else seems to fade away and the only thing that matters to me is us. You're my best friend and I love you so much. I can't imagine spending a second of my life without you there right beside me. I have been acting weird this week and I'm sorry and I promise that whenever we do get home we can completely go at it like rabbits."

Julian face palmed and blushed at the bluntness of his boyfriend's statement but regardless of the embarrassment it did make him smile.

"I just couldn't make up my mind about how to ask you. Because you deserve the world but I'm just me and I know I'll never live up to what you deserve but I promise that if you give me the chance that every single day of my life will be me trying my hardest to give you everything you disserve. I may not be able to buy you a bunch of expensive shit and I may get mad sometimes but one thing I know that won't change is how much I love you. So will you please let me prove to you that I'm serious and marry me? Please?"

The silence from both of them that followed was filled with disbelief from Julian and worry from Logan. Logan's nerves were finally satiated when Julian launched himself forward and into his arms, hugging him tighter than he ever had before. Julian whispered into his ear, "Lo, I love you so much!"

Logan laughed, both men crying at this point. "So is that a yes?"

Julian pulled back to look Logan in the eye. They were both on the floor of a very nice restaurant but neither could notice anything or anyone but each other. "Of course that's a yes. I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do…"

Logan smiled. "Shut up." He leaned in to capture Julian's lips in his, the two creating a moment that would stick with them forever.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years earlier:<strong>

Logan had gathered all of him things and he knew the one place he had to go was Julian's apartment. He needed to straighten everything out. He still wasn't sure if Julian even wanted him there. He could have thought it over and decided that he had changed his mind and that he could do better than some blonde understudy, but he had to try.

He knocked on the door and the beautiful sight of Julian in a tight black v-neck that gripped him just right and a pair of plaid pajama pants. It took him a couple of seconds to form words that would actually make sense. "Can I come in?"

Julian nodded silently and moved to the side, letting Logan and all of him belongings into the apartment. "What's with all the stuff?"

The question made Logan nervous and thinking about the possibility of him not being welcome here. Where else would he go? He guessed he could rent his own hotel room but he wasn't exactly made of cash. "I told him. About us."

Julian's eyes widened. He clearly wasn't expecting Logan to tell him so soon. "Well, what did he say?"

"He kicked me out. Not that I blame him, I did cheat on him. Look, I understand if you don't want me to stay here. I just thought I could give it a shot before I got a hotel room or something-"

Logan was cut off by Julian's lips pressed hard against his own. Julian was running his fingers through his blonde hair and pulling him even closer. When they broke apart Julian was smirking. "What fun is a hotel room if you're on your own? I mean, your right hand may be able to do this…"

Logan growled lightly as Julian's hand palmed him through his jeans.

"But I highly doubt it can do this." Just as soon as he had said it Jules was on his knees already unzipping his jeans.

"Wait." Logan took a deep breath and pulled Julian back up to his level. "So… this thing, us. We're- Are we together?"

After Logan was finally able to spit out a proper sentence Julian pulled him back down to connect their lips again. "Is that what you want?"

"Yeah. But I don't want you to do something-"

The brunette kissed him passionately and bit down on his bottom lip and then moving down to nibble on his neck.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Logan asked as Julian continued to make his way down to his collarbone.

"Mmm, Logan?" he muttered against his skin.

"Yeah?" he answered breathlessly.

"Shut up."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh, it's over! I really can't believe it. One last review? Please? Please? Please? :D <strong>

**I love you all so much and thank you for joining me on this marvolous journey of my first ever fanfiction. If you like me that much you can see if you like any of my other stories. Summer is coming up so I should start updating more often :) Bye bye!**


End file.
